Kaichō wa Maid-Sama!
by Kurenai Lukia
Summary: -Adaptacion de la obra de Hiro Fujiwara- Isabella es la presidenta del concejo estudiantil de la preparatoria Forks, una chica que odia a los hombres, ruda y agresiva. Bella es una mesera que trabaja en un café de Maids, una chica dulce, servicial y linda. ¿Me creerías si te digo que son la misma persona? ¿Y ademas el chico mas popular de la escuela, Edward Cullen sabe su secreto?
1. Summary

**Esta es una adaptación de la obra Hiro Fujiwara "**_**Kaichō**__** Wa Maid-Sama!"**_

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes de Twilight ni la historia de Kaichō Wa Maid-Sama son míos. **Twilight de Stepheny Meyer y ****Kaichō**** Wa Maid-Sama! Es de Hiro Fujiwara**

**Advertencia**: en esta adaptación pueden encontrarse con

O.O.C (out of character)

Lenguaje maduro

Violencia

Escenas de contenido homosexual

Travestismo

…Suena mal, verdad? Pero créanme, cuando una de estas cosas pasa… es porque lo que se viene es una bomba de risas! Así que no creo que este tan mal… o sí?

.

.

.

.

_**Kaichō wa Maid-sama!**_

(¡La presidenta del concejo estudiantil es una sirvienta!)

.

.

.

¡Bienvenidos a la preparatoria Forks! Durante muchos años esta unidad educativa tenia por estudiantado a solo varones pero han cambiado de reglamento interno también se aceptan chicas, por lo que el estudiantado femenino es mucho menor que el masculino que no son más que un grupo de jóvenes revoltosos que hacen lo que les da la gana en las instalaciones, molestando a las chicas.

Pero todo eso cambio cuando Isabella Swan fue elegida Presidenta del Concejo Estudiantil. Una chica que **ODIA** a los hombres, estricta, mandona, ruda, agresiva y aterradora es ahora quien manda con mano de hierro a todos los estudiantes, castigando a los hombres y defendiendo a las mujeres de los tratos nada caballeroso que reciben en esta preparatoria. Pero hay algo que ninguno de sus compañeros sabe sobre "La Presidenta Endemoniada"…

¡Y es que ella trabaja en un café de sirvientas! Después de las clases, la terrible Isabella Swan se convierte en Bella, una de las serviciales, cariñosas y lindas sirvientas que atienden a las mesas del Maid Latte. Al encontrarse al otro lado de la ciudad, Bella creía que su secreto jamás seria descubierto por alguien… ¿Pero justo una noche cuando sacaba la basura aun con su disfraz de sirvienta uno de sus compañeros la encontró, nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen, el chico más deseado, popular y apuesto de todos! Que mal iba a quedar su reputación si alguien más de la preparatoria se enteraba de su embarazoso trabajo.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa que después de pasado tres días aun la bomba no explotaba. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Acaso Edward Cullen no había dicho nada? Y si así era… ¿por qué? ¡Pues que mas, porque es un alienígena pervertido salido del planeta feromona y su objetivo esta vez es ella!

Risas, lagrimas, peleas, reconciliaciones, secretos, amistad, odio y amor. ¿Por cuánto tiempo podrá Bella mantener su secreto? ¿Porque Edward, el único que puede chantajearla y hundirla, aun se mantiene en silencio? ¿Acaso nacerá otra historia de amor entre una sirvienta/chica ruda y su amo/acosador pervertido?

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno! Creo que eso es todo por acá. Esta vez hare una adaptación de esta divertida obra. Esta, junto con Vampire Knight y Ouran HighSchool Host Club son las tres adaptaciones que deseo hacer para Edward y Bella. Amo estos manga/anime y sus historias divertidas.

POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW! NO SE PIERDAN DE ESTA LOCA Y ROMANTICA HISTORIA!


	2. ¡Bella es una Maid!

**Esta es una adaptación de la obra Hiro Fujiwara "**_**Kaichō w**__**a Maid-Sama!"**_

**Disclaimer:**Ni los personajes de Twilight ni la historia de Kaichō wa Maid-Sama son míos. **Twilight de Stepheny Meyer y ****Kaichō w****a Maid-Sama! Es de Hiro Fujiwara**

**Advertencia**: en esta adaptación pueden encontrarse con

O.O.C (out of character)

Lenguaje maduro

Violencia

Escenas de contenido homosexual

Travestismo

…Suena mal, verdad? Pero créanme, cuando una de estas cosas pasa… es porque lo que se viene es una bomba de risas! Así que no creo que este tan mal… o sí?

.

.

.

_¿Douka, Please can you keep my secret?_

.

.

.

.

_**Kaichō wa Maid-sama!**_

(¡La presidenta del concejo estudiantil es una sirvienta!)

Capitulo 1: ¡Bella es una Maid*!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-¿¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE REPETIRLO?!**

Los tres jóvenes con rostro de delincuentes juveniles le observaron en completo silencio, entre asustados y molestos.

– **¡Uley! ¡El cabello debe ser negro! ¡Los pendientes están prohibidos! ¡Clearwather! ¡Solo el primer botón de la camisa puedes estar sin abrochar! ¡Debes usar cinturón! ¡Ateara! ¡No pises con la parte de atrás del zapato!- **la chica extendió la mano y coloco al presidente del comité de disciplina ante ellos, mostrándoles su cabello peinado como ñoño y el uniforme estúpidamente bien arreglado. **-¡Mírenlo a él! ¡Él es modelo de alumno perfecto!**

Con el cabello largo hasta la cintura de color marrón al igual que sus ojos fieros. La piel blanca y el ceño fruncido. A pesar de llevar falda, el aura de rudeza y masculinidad que le rodeaba la hacía lucir como un hombre peligroso para los varones.

_Ella es la Presidenta del Concejo Estudiantil de la Preparatoria Forks, Isabella Swan._

La chica tomo el portón de la entrada de la preparatoria y lo cerró en las caras de los tres muchachos. – ¡Regresen cuando estén arreglados!

_Esta es la Preparatoria Forks_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*En el aula del Concejo Estudiantil*_

**-Rayos. ¡Este lugar está lleno de descuidados idiotas!- **Isabella se cruzo de brazos y se recostó en el espaldar de su silla frente al escritorio que ocupaba el presidente –o sea, ella-. **– ¡Debemos arreglar esto pronto! **¡Oye, Alec! ¿Has completado lo que te pedí?

-Ka… ka… kaichō*… ¿Realmente es necesario?- El vicepresidente del C.E., un chico con rostro tan bonito que parecía una niña, de cabello marrón, ojos azules, flacucho y tímido temblaba ante ella con el trabajo que ella pedía. –A-algo como "La guía para el estudiante".-

**-¡MALDICION!- **la presidenta se levanto y golpeo con fuerza el escritorio con su puño mientras sus rostro se volvía aterrador y aura oscura la rodeaba. –** ¡Por supuesto que es necesario! ¡Si no hago esto los estudiantes seguirán siendo unos descuidados!- **grito furiosa la chica, haciendo gritar al muchachito ante ella y que los demás miembros –todos hombres a excepción de Isabella.- del consejo temblaran.

_Han pasado algunos años desde que esta preparatoria se volviera una escuela mixta. Pero antes solía ser una escuela solo para varones, por lo que ahora la mayoría de los estudiantes son hombres__. _

_Y ella era la primera mujer en ser Presidenta del concejo estudiantil._

Isabella cerró el puño mientras el fuego de fondo acompañaba a su aura maligna y su sonrisa cruel. -¡Ahora que soy la Kaichō, gobernare sobre los hombres con puño de hierro...!-

_Cuando pensaba en cómo era la escuela antes, todos los días le parecían una experiencia horrible_

_Chicos descuidados con su apariencia._

_**«**__**¡**__**Apesta!»**_

_Casilleros llenos de equipos de deportes sucios y asquerosos_

_**«**__**¡**__**Sucio!»**_

_Revistas pornográficas que olían a sudor por donde sea._

_**«**__**¡**__**Asqueroso!»**_

_En la presencia de los chicos que hacen lo que quieren, el grupo minoritario de chicas solo puede quedarse en silencio. __¿¡__Porque tenían que soportarlo!? Para cambiar la situación, Isabella decidió trabajar duro. Iba al gimnasio, practicaba artes marciales como aikido, cumplía con duras sesiones de estudio y mantenía buenas relaciones con los profesores, por supuesto. Todo aquello lo había hecho con la determinación de alguien dispuesto a morir por su meta._

_Finalmente había recibido la confianza de los profesores y estaba en posición de arreglarlo todo. _

_»Un buen ejemplo de ello era«_

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la institución, patrullando por ellos, una conversación en una de las aulas llamo su atención.

-Ya te lo dije, por favor, ayúdame a limpiar.- pidió el joven a una de sus compañeras extendiéndole una escoba

-Pe-pero yo también estoy ocupada...- susurro tímidamente cuando...

-¡HAZ TUS DEBERES, PEREZOSO!

PUM. La presidenta dejo un chichón en la cabeza del muchacho.

-¡Ka... kaichō!- chillo el muchacho sujetándose la cabeza mientras la joven escudaba a su compañera que la miraba con ojos de admiración.

-Las personas que no hacen sus deberes deberán limpiar los baños por una semana.- castigo la dama de hierro.

_»O en otro caso«_

-¡Oigan! ¿¡Por que carajo están todos desnudos!?- le grito al grupo de muchachos semidesnudos -o desnudos algunos- que habían estado jugando al Streap piedra, papel o tijeras.

-Eh... Solo estábamos jugando.

-¡CALLATE, ADEFECIO!- grito Isabella quien salvaba a un par de chicas que no encontraban a dónde mirar al estar rodeada de muchachos desnudos.

Salió del salón después de arreglar ese asunto y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo otra vez, sonriendo malévolamente y regresando a sus pensamientos. _«Solo tengo el apoyo de los inútiles del concejo estudiantil... No importa, no es que ayudaran de cualquier manera.»_

Snif.

El sonido del llanto de alguien llamo su atención. _«__ ¿__Ahora qué?»_ Pensó mientras daba un par de pasos y se acercaba a callejón del pasillo que daba a un aula. Una chica y un chico permanecían uno frente al otro, la chica parecía destrozada, llorando mientras se cubría el rostro, el chico en cambio lucia indiferente con las manos en los bolsillos. -¿Que está pasando?-

El muchacho ladeo el rostro y clavo sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, indiferente mientras le respondía. -Nada, solo rechazo una confesión.-

Isabella frunció aun más el seño. Alto, desgarbado y con un peculiar color cobrizo en su cabello desordenado.

Ese bastardo... -Tu otra vez. ¡Edward Cullen...!- «_Haciendo llorar a una chica sin razón_»

La chica salió disparada mientras lloraba por el pasillo, a lo que Isabella ignoro y apunto groseramente con su dedo al apuesto muchacho, furiosa. -¡Al menos deberías cuidar de tus palabras al decirlo! ¡Mas te vale que no te vea haciendo llorar a una chica otra vez, o te la veras conmigo!- rugió cual leona.

«_ ¿__...Cuantas veces me ha dicho eso ya?_» Se pregunto fastidiado mientras la joven presidenta se daba la vuelta y se iba.

-Con cosas como esas no se puede hacer nada.- uno de sus compañeros apareció y le insto a continuar con su camino mientras hablaban. -Oye, Cullen. ¿Por qué no vamos a vencer a la Kaichō?-

-Hazlo tu si quieres, yo no estoy interesado.- respondió con total indiferencia mientras continuaba su camino, ignorando la insistencia del muchacho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ella odiaba a los hombres._

_La razón era simple. Su padre había dejado una gran deuda y se fue. Ella había sido traicionada por el hombre en quien más confiaba, por ello su madre y ella no podían descansar y tenían que trabajar todos los días._

-**¡****Maldición!**- exclamo con furia incontenible mientras salía del local con dos bolsas de basura en sus manos. Su ropa había cambiado de ser el uniforme de la escuela de chaqueta verde, camisa blanca, moño rojo y falda de cuadros anaranjada, a ser un sexy vestido de Maid. -¡Debería renunciar a este trabajo!- gruño con molestia. «_Mas desde que me uní al consejo estudiantil no tengo suficiente tiempo..._» Pensó mientras dejaba las dos bolsas a un lado del balde en el callejón en donde se dejaba la basura. _«Si renuncio, entonces mi familia...»_ Se dio la vuelta indignada para regresar a su trabajo cuando...

-¡...Wow! Esta si es una sorpresa...-

Bella levanto el rostro y lo que vio la dejo helada en su sitio.

-...Kaichō.-

Ojos verdes como esmeraldas, alto, desgarbado y con un peculiar color cobrizo en su cabello desordenado. Isabella palideció y abrió los ojos tanto que por poco se salieron de sus orbitas...

¡Ese bastardo...! «_Es... __**EDWARD CULLEN**_**»**

* * *

_Estaba jodida._

-¡Waa! ¡La cara de Bella está muy pálida! ¡Por favor, tomate el día libre!

-...E...estoy... bien...

-¡EL TRABAJO NO ES TAN IMPORTANTE!

_Mierda, estaba tan jodida._

_Al día siguiente los rumores comenzarían._

_Si sus compañeros descubrían que ella era una Maid, entonces todo por lo que había trabajado habría sido para nada. Su cuidadosamente construida reputación se iría al caño._

-Gracias por todo~- fue lo último que escucho antes de salir del local.

-¡Oh, regresaste a la normalidad!

Maldito fuera. Del otro lado del callejón Edward Cullen la esperaba recostado contra la pared. Isabella se detuvo aun con su bolso en la mano, usando esta vez una chaqueta con bolsillo al frente, jeans y una gorra, luciendo como cualquier hombre.

* * *

**-****¿¡****Q-QUE QUE ESTAS MIRANDO!?**- Le rugió al sentir la vista del muchacho clavada en ella.

Como un niño pequeño Edward se balanceo en el columpio en donde se había sentado en un parque cercano, mirándola con inocencia. -¿Eh? Nada... Solo quería estar seguro.- recorrió con su mirada la figura que le daba la espalda antes de volver a hablar. -¿Esa Maid en verdad era la kaichō? ¿Por que tienes que hacer un trabajo como ese?-

Isabella gruño y soltó una maldición. Al parecer tendría que explicarle al bastardo...

-Ah. Entonces es por tu familia...- Edward se había levantado del columpio y recostado contra uno de sus tubos junto a Isabella, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. -¿No es difícil?-

-Mi mamá sufre por una enfermedad...- le explico Swan, mirando al frente. -Y tengo una hermana. Si no trabajo duro tengo miedo de que mi mamá colapse.-

-Odias tanto a los hombres, pero trabajas en un café de Maids en una zona tan lejana.- continuo Edward con la expresión ilegible y el tono de voz monótono, casi aburrido. -¿Por que no mejor haces un trabajo físico-laboral en un lugar más cercano? He escuchado que eres mu~~~y fuerte.-

-No tengo mucha estamina.- respondió Isabella, sentándose en unos tubos horizontales frente al columpio. -Y porque soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil mis notas no pueden caer. No soy una genio, así que necesito energía para estudiar.-

Silencio. Ninguno de los dos hablo por unos minutos hasta que Edward rio, acercándose a donde ella estaba, pero si apartar la vista del frente o sacar las manos de los bolsillos.

-He...- soltó tranquilamente. -Eso es un dilema.- La presidenta no respondió. -¿Así que, entraste en una escuela como Forks... Porque las mensualidades son bajas?- su pregunta sonó mas como una afirmación.

-Si...- Isabella ladeo el rostro lejos de él, frustrada. « ¿_Que está pensando? No puedo saberlo... ¿Es que acaso está leyendo mis ondas cerebrales?_»

-Mmm... Ha sido difícil para ti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*En la preparatoria Forks*_

_Isabella estaba lista para ser el hazmerreir de la escuela._

_Pero ya había pasado tres días, y aun no había escuchado nada de ser una Maid._

Recostada contra la ventana del aula, Isabella se cruzo de brazos mientras reflexionaba, mirando hacia afuera.

«_Que raro. Si fue expuesto, no habría forma de que todo estuviese tan callado. ¿Es que no le dijo a nadie? ¿Acaso no se siente para chantajearme? O...»_

_Le tenía lastima._

_«Es duro, pero debo sentirme aliviada.»_

-¿Isabella, puedes ayudarnos?- la presidenta giro el rostro y miro a dos chicas entrar al salón, la primera de cabello rizado y castaño, la otra de cabello negro y liso, llevaba en manos un ramo de flores. -¿Tienes tiempo?-

* * *

-Esto es...

En todo el medio de las escaleras que llevaban al piso donde estaba el club de arreglos florales se encontraba un apestoso saco de arena para box.

-Un saco de arena... ¿eh? Debe ser del club de boxeo.- atribuyo rápidamente al ver que el primer piso de aquel anexo de la escuela era ocupado por el club de boxeo.

-Los hemos contactado, pero esto estaba aquí antes...- explico la de cabello negro con lentes. -No podemos llegar al club de arreglos florales, esas son las únicas escaleras.-

-Queríamos poner las flores allí antes del almuerzo...- suspiro derrotada la niña de cabello rizado, pero Isabella detuvo su lamento, acercándose al saco.

-...Le regañare severamente sobre esto después. Pero por ahora debemos mover esto.

-Pero es pesado...

El jaleo de las tres chicas detuvo el paso de dos varones que pasaban por el pasillo del edificio principal que daba frente al anexo. El primero comenzó a temblar y a sudar al notar a la presidenta del otro lado de la ventana. El también era parte del club de boxeo -¡Mierda, el saco de arena! ¡Olvide que lo deje allí!- le chillo a Edward Cullen, que no pareció prestarle atención ya que solo miraba a la presidenta tomar la cadena del saco.

-Déjenmelo...- levanto el saco y se lo puso en la espalda. -¡A MI!- un golpe seco se escucho después de que ella pateara el saco, el cual hizo un arco en el aire y salió disparado un par de metros hasta caer al suelo.

El muchacho del club de boxeo se quedo petrificado y casi se orino en los pantalones. Cullen en cambio parecía ensombrecido.

-¡Wau! ¡Increíble! ¡Eres genial, Isabella!- exclamo la chica de cabello rizado.

-Ni lo menciones, solo fueron unos 50 kilogramos. Pesa menos que una persona.- Le resto importancia mientras colocaba las manos en la cintura y miraba a su "oponente derrotado" no pudiendo escuchar el chillido del muchacho del club de boxeo "¡Me va a matar!" Mientras se alejaba.

-¡Gracias~~~! ¡En verdad nos ayudaste!- la chica bonita de cabello rizado la abrazo cariñosamente. -¡Isabella es digna de confianza! Te quiero 3-

Entonces fue el turno de la otra chica de agradecer. Tomo una de las flores de su ramo y lo ofreció a la presidenta. -Ten mi agradecimiento.-

-...- lo que vieron las dos chicas y Edward fue un acontecimiento de lo más extraño en el mundo. Isabella tomo la flor y mientras la observaba...

Sonrió. Una bonita sonrisa. -Gracias.-

Edward abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Oye, ese de allí no es... El joven Cullen?- pregunto la de cabello rizado.

-¿Mmm?**?-!**- un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda a Isabella al ver a Cullen detrás del cristal. -**¡T-TU! ¡¿QUE ESTAS MIRANDO?!**- le rugió.

Cullen solo sonrió un poco y con un gesto de restarle importancia se dio la vuelta y continúo su camino. Isabella se quedo en silencio hasta que la chica de cabello rizado dijo algo inesperado.

-Es tan genial... Cullen... 3

-¿Ha?- exclamo incrédula, mirando a la chica.

-¿Oh? ¿No sabias, Isabella? Edward Cullen es muy popular para las chicas.- de pronto había un fondo rosado con brillantes y la jovencita le brillaban los ojos ahora llorosos mientras hablaba sin parar de Cullen. -Los rumores dicen que antes de ir a la secundaria aprendió Kung Fu con los monjes Shaoling. ¡Y de todos los chicos de aquí, es el que tiene mayor potencial además de buenas notas! ¡Y es apuesto! ¡Es como el único rayo de esperanza en esta escuela llena de bestias!- entonces el fondo rosa se apago y la chica hizo un puchero. -Pero como es tan popular no tiene interés en las chicas.-

-Aun así muchas se le confiesan. Incluso hay chicas de otras escuelas tras el.- agrego inteligentemente la chica de lente.

Isabella miro a un lado, incrédula. _« ¿Es así de popular? En este momento no se qué les pasa a ustedes por la cabeza, chicas_»

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sin interés... ¿Así que a Cullen no le había importado lo de la otra vez?_

_«Entonces...»_ Bella se quedo de piedra al ver a Edward Cullen frente a ella dentro del café de Maids. _**« ¡¿Porque viene aquí?!»**_

Ignorando los comentarios de sus demás compañeras de trabajo que iba de lo apuesto que era aquel cliente, Isabella continuo su monologo. _ « ¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Qué demonios quiere?! ¡¿Acaso no tiene vergüenza al entrar aquí solo como así?! ¡¿Que mierda está pensando?!»_

Edward le clavo los ojos encima cuando entro y se detuvo ante ella mientras ella continuaba su discurso mental _«¡¿Se está burlando de mi!? ¡¿Está probando mi valor?! ¡¿Me está retando?!»_ Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, desafiante. **« ¿Acaso no es el muy talentoso? ¡¿Está aquí para avergonzarme?! ¡ENTONCES SERA MEJOR QUE TE PREPARES...!»**

Con la determinación de un guerrero dio un paso al frente, se planto ante Edward, y… Le dio una linda sonrisa, colocándose en su postura obediente y servicial de sirvienta.

–Bienvenido de vuelta, amo 3- canturreo con voz aguda y dulce.

La cara de Edward Cullen por un minuto fue de estupefacción total.

-PFF…- contuvo una carcajada e Isabella se sintió como la persona más estúpida del universo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*en la preparatoria Forks*_

_Humillación total._

_« ¡¿Acaso disfruta de torturarme psicológicamente…?!» _pensó sintiéndose sin energía, apoyándose de una de las jardineras a su lado. _« ¡Se sentó allí por horas solo después de pedir una taza de café…!»_

_»REPLAY_

_-Bie… bienvenido… de vuelta…- dijo temblorosamente al sentir la penetrante mirada de Cullen en su espalda desde su mesa_

_*De regreso al presente*_

Un ataque de tos le invadió el pecho y la garganta. _«Últimamente me he sentido muy cansada.»_ Pensó mientras se erguía otra vez. _« ¿Por qué me siento como perezosa? Tengo muchas cosas de las cuales preocuparme como para estar flojeando.»_

Edward Cullen miro por sobre su hombro hacia la ventana abierta que daba vista hacia donde la presidenta se encontraba casualmente al escuchar un jaleo, le dio otro sorbo a su jugo de cajita sin sujetarlo con las manos y escucho tres voces masculinas acercarse. -Oye! Hahaha!

-¡Oigan! ¡Esperen un momento! ¡No lancen basura a los arbustos!- regaño la presidenta a los tres muchachos del principio de esta historia, Quillic Ateara, Samuel Uley y Seth Tommy Clearwater. -¿Ustedes tres son muy tercos, verdad? ¡¿Que no les dije que arreglaran sus apariencias?! ¡Quítate los pendientes, Uley!-

Sam abanico su mano para ignorarla. -Sí, sí. Regresare al salón y me arreglare.-

-¡No me trates como a una tonta! ¡Hazlo ahora!

-¡Ah, maldición! ¡Como molestas!- estallo el muchacho más alto y fornido que ella, girándose dispuesto a empujarla. -¡¿Acaso no te dije que lo haría después?!-

Pero su golpe jamás toco a la presidenta, que sujeto la mano del muchacho en el aire, deteniéndolo y cuadrándose ante cual hombre. Sus ojos se habían vuelto obscuros, tan aterradores como los ojos del mismísimo demonio. -**¡Dije Ahora! ¡INMEDIATAMENTE!**-

Y tomo los pendientes de las orejas del muchacho y se los arranco, haciendo gritar y llorar a los tres muchachos. -**¡ESTAN CONFISCADOS!**

-¡Ahh! ¡Sus orejas!

-¡La Kaichō es tan irrazonable!

Edward le dio otro sorbido a su jugo. -Impresionante.- susurro mirando el espectáculo de la chica. Algo debía pasarle que tenía suficientes bolas como para enfrentarse a tres hombres más grandes que ella. -...Oye, Jhonson...- giro el rostro al frente y se dirigió al muchacho que aun estaba en el aula con él, recogiendo sus libros. -¿Tú fuiste a la misma secundaria que la Kaichō, no?-

El muchacho asintió. -¿Y?

-¿Es que acaso la Kaichō siempre ha sido así?

-Mmm, no... No antes. Empezó a ser así en el segundo año de la escuela media.- explico el muchacho mientras Cullen apoyaba el brazo en el marco de la ventana. -Al principio era como cualquier chica normal, aunque no recuerdo todo. Para ese entonces hubo rumores de que su familia estaba teniendo problemas. Fue cuando comenzó a actuar con esa rudeza.- entonces el muchacho lo miro sorprendido. -¿Que sucede? No es propio de ti que estés interesado en una chica. Mucho menos de una como la Kaichō.-

Cullen ignoro el último comentario y ladeo el rostro, pensativo, antes de concluir con una última frase.

-Una chica como esa... Es la primera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*En el cafe de Maids*_

Bella observo en silencio hacia donde Edward Cullen permanecía sentado. Su típico disfraz de Maid había sido cambiado por uno con detalles distintos. Había dos tipos de uniformes distintos. _« ¡Esta aquí otra vez!»_ Pensó mientras lo veía tomar un poco del helado que había pedido. _« ¿Es que acaso disfruta de observarme?»_ Escucho los susurros entre sus compañeras de trabajo que iban de lo guapo que era el muchacho pelicobrizo que había llegado otra vez al restaurant. _« ¿Es que acaso tiene una idea de que es el maldito centro de atención de aquí?»_

-¡Oye, Bella!- la voz de otra de las maids llamo su atención. -¿Es que acaso ese chico es tu novio? Se la pasa mirándote.-

Isabella hizo un gesto de incomodidad. -Eh... No en realidad...- se mantuvo en silencio. _«Probablemente el piense que es divertido.»_

-Es que parece estar muy preocupado por ti. 3-

**-Eh?!**

Mal momento para girarse a verlo ya que sus ojos se encontraron con la profunda mirada esmeralda del muchacho que se llevaba un bocado de helado a la boca.

Un escandaloso sonrojo le lleno las mejillas y la nariz y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*En la preparatoria Forks*_

_¿Preocupado?_

_«Eso no puede ser.»_ Isabella tosió frente a la puerta del aula. _«Debe ser un error»_ volvió a toser, se aclaro la pregunta y aviso que iba a entrar.

-Ah, perdón por hacerla venir, señorita Swan.- la recibió el profesor que la había llamado más temprano.

-No se preocupe.

-Bueno. En realidad te llame porque quería hablar contigo sobre los exámenes de hace unos días. Tus calificaciones bajaron un poco comparadas con las anteriores. ¿Aun no te has levantado?- Isabella abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Que habían bajados sus notas? -Caíste en segundo lugar de las mejores notas de la escuela. ¿Siempre has sido primer lugar, no?

-¿Puedo preguntar... Quien es el primero?- pregunto aun estupefacta. _«Pero si he estado cambiando horas de trabajo por estudio...»_

-Mmm? Un segundo...- el profesor revolvió las hojas en sus manos hasta que se detuvo en una.

-Veamos, creo que es un alumno de la sección 2... Edward Cullen.

_¿Eso era una broma, verdad?_

Con paso pesado Isabella camino por el pasillo. Furiosa era muy poca palabra para describir lo que sentía en ese momento. Estaba segura de que si ese bastardo de Edward Cullen se le acercaba lo mataría de la manera más horrible que pudiera. « _¿Piensa que es divertido reírse de mí porque no tengo tiempo libre, no? Ese maldito, burlándose de mi..._»

_Aun si realmente estaba "preocupado" era completamente innecesario. Eso solo la hacía enojar aun más._

Entro a su salón y encontró un pequeño jaleo entre algunos chicos y chicas. -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto, escuchando los quejidos de los hombres al verla.

-¡Ah, Isabella!- respondió una de las chicas. -Estábamos leyendo unas revistas pero los chicos no nos dejaban.-

-¿Tenemos prohibido traer revistas a la escuela, por que las chicas si pueden?- pregunto indignado uno de los chicos.

-¡Porque ustedes se la pasan trayendo revistas y libros con contenido inapropiado...!

-¿Que quieres decir con contenido inapropiado? ¡Solo por tener paginas a color, incluso mangas y revistas están prohibidas! Eres muy estricta pero nunca piensas en igualdad para chicos y chicas- se defendió el muchacho recibiendo apoyo de los otros. Isabella se tuvo que quedar en silencio. -¡Si los chicos van a seguir las reglas, entonces las chicas también deben seguirlas!- dieron el ultimatum sin darse cuenta de un muchacho que paso cerca de la puerta rápidamente.

-Isabella...- susurraron las chicas al verla en completo silencio, mostrando los dientes.

-...Está bien. Revisare los contenidos de todas las revistas y prohibiré las que sean inaceptables.- prometió la presidenta. -De forma simple, leer revistas inapropiadas está prohibido en la escuela. ¡Tener las revistas apiladas en una esquina del salón también está prohibido! Díganme los nombres de las revistas que deseen leer. Tanto chicos como chicas. Personalmente las leeré y después tendré una reunión con el concejo estudiantil para acordar cuales son aceptables y cuáles no.-

-Pero son muchas revistas, Isabella. ¿No tienes ya mucho trabajo?- pregunto una de las chicas con preocupación.

-No importa.- respondió tajante. -Como la Kaichō este es mi trabajo.- rectifico antes de que otro ataque de tos la invadiera.

Edward Cullen miro al techo por un momento más a ver si la conversación continuaba y cuando murió el siguió su camino.

* * *

-Ka... kaichō...- en medio del pasillo el contador del concejo estudiantil la detuvo. Este temeroso, temblando y sudando ante ella. -E-eh... So-sobre e-el... L-libro de contabilidad del mes pasado... N-no... Puedo... Encontrarlo...- susurro intentando aligerar la noticia.

...

-**¡¿EEEHHH?!**- de pronto lo que había ante el muchacho no era una joven, sino el mismísimo demonio. -¡¿QUE NO TE DIJE QUE FUERAS CUIDADOSO CUANDO LO GUARDARAS?!- grito como poseída mientras el chico chillaba disculpas.

Un ataque de tos detuvo su ira. -Olvídalo. Lo volveré a hacer yo misma.- le dio la espalda y continuo, ignorando el malestar que sentía en el cuerpo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*_En el aula del Concejo Estudiantil_*

-Ah, mierda. ¿Cómo es que siempre hay tanto trabajo?- se dijo así misma mientras leía las revistas, a su izquierda había una pequeña pila de ellas, mientras que a su derecha una gigantesca pila todavía se alzaba a su lado. Otro ataque de tos le agarro desprevenida, había comenzado a sudar frio y tenía una migraña monumental.

-La Kaichō de verdad es una masoquista ¿Cierto?- haciéndola gritar y levantarse de su silla al agarrarla desprevenida, observo a Edward Cullen sentado tras ella, mirándola como si fuese algo interesantísimo.

-¿¡Qué carajo estás haciendo aquí!?- le gruño cual bestia, surtiendo efecto nulo en el muchacho que se balanceo hacia atrás en su silla distraídamente.

-Exigiéndote a ti misma hasta más allá del límite, eso es un síntoma de sadomasoquismo.-

-¡¿QUE?!

-Creo que hasta tú deberías disminuir un poco la carga sobre tus hombros, relajarte un poco.- De pronto Isabella estaba muy mareada. -Tan solo con verte...-

«_Oh, no... Mi visión se esta nublando..._» El dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte, de pronto sus piernas no podían soportar su peso. Comenzó a caer hacia atrás... No...

Un golpe seco y un brazo fuerte sujetándola amablemente contra el hombro de alguien la atraparon justo a tiempo.

-...Me preocupo mucho.-

Edward la había atrapado, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. La voz del muchacho tan cercana la hizo reaccionar. -¡Suéltame!- sacando fuerzas de donde no había se levanto y empujo a Cullen lejos de ella, rechazando su ayuda. -**¡Yo no necesito la ayuda de tipos como tú!**- le rugió con furia.

El de ojos verdes mostro entonces una expresión en su rostro impasible. Frunció el seño y miro a la chica frente a él con incredulidad. -¿Oh? ¿Con que así es?- en completo silencio se dio la vuelta, salió del aula y cerró la puerta.

Isabella solo sufrió otro ataque de tos

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_*En el café de maids*_

Los ataques de tos se habían vuelto tan recurrentes que comenzaban a fastidiarla. Salió por la puerta que daba al callejo y se quedo allí, recostada contra la pared. «_No me puedo dar el lujo de sentirme cansada. No tengo mucho tiempo_» levanto el rostro y exhalo forzadamente, la fiebre le había teñido el rostro en rojo y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. «_Y todavía tengo que volver a hacer la contaduría, decidir sobre las revistas y agregarle más tiempo a mis estudios._»

A su mente el "¡Yo no necesito ayuda de tipos como tú!" Que le había gritado a Edward Cullen le llego a la mente. « ¿_Por qué siento que lo estoy haciendo todo a medias...?_» Mostro los dientes en una mueca de furia. -Maldición... Me siento muy mal...-

-¡Oigan! ¿Esa no es la Kaichō?-

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron de par en par cuando giro el rostro y vio a los tres jóvenes ante ella. Oh, mierda.

-¡Ah! ¡En verdad es ella!- Uley, Ateara y Clearwater estaban ante ella, sonriéndole cruelmente.

_«Esto»_

-No lo creo. ¿Una Maid?

_«No es»_

_-_¡Vaya! ¡Llamemos a todos para que vengan!

_«¡Bueno!»_

-¡Espera! ¡Tomémosle una foto!

_« ¡Son los chicos de mi escuela! ¿¡Como es que me encontraron!? ¡Y estando tan lejos de allá!» _Pensó mientras se daba la vuelta e intentaba escapar de aquel trió.

-¡Oye! ¡No huyas!- Uley la sujeto de la mano. -¿Esto está bien, Kaicho? Odias a los hombres pero en realidad eres una Maid.- le sonrió cruelmente, acercándola a ellos. -¿Por qué no vienes y nos sirves a los tres?- los otros dos rieron cínicamente, diciéndole que los llamara "amos"

«_Ugh... Me siento demasiado débil_» pensó al ver que no podía soltarse del agarre del joven.

-La Kaichō sigue siendo una chica después de todo, y ya que estas vestida así, porque no...- sonrió Sam mientras acercaba otra mano a su cuerpo.

Plac. Una mano extraña alejo la de Sam lejos de ella mientras unos brazos cálidos la rodeaban.

-No la toques solo porque luce bonita.-

Isabella abrió los ojos de par en par. Edward Cullen la abrazaba contra su pecho protectoramente.

-¡C-CULLEN!- chillaron los tres muchachos, aterrados.

Una de las manos de Cullen fue a parar en su frente, soltando un jadeo de preocupación. -¡Uwa, estas ardiendo! ¡¿Te sientes bien?!-

-...Perdón.

Edward pestañeo y le miro extrañado. «_Tu ayuda..._» -Perdón... Cullen- susurro apenas, cerrando los ojos.

Ella no lo vio, pero Edward Cullen le dio una sonrisa y acaricio su cabeza. -Está bien. Descansa lo que quieras.-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cuando despertó, Isabella estaba en su habitación. Al parecer su jefa había contactado con su madre y ella había ido a buscarla._

Su madre coloco un paño húmedo sobre su frente y arropo a su hija tiernamente. -Porque siempre trabajas muy duro, no importa que por hoy descanses.- la mujer se dio la vuelta y se disponía a irse cuando su hija cayó en cuenta de la bufanda doblada sobre su regazo, sentándose en la cama y tocándola. -Ah, sí. Esa bufanda, parece que tu amigo de la escuela estaba muy preocupado de que empeoraras por un resfriado, así que te la presto.-

A la mente de Isabella llego la imagen borrosa de Edward Cullen ante ella, usando esa misma bufanda celeste en el cuello.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Después de un día de descanso, su mente se aclaro._

Le fue imposible no mostrar sorpresa al ver la pila de trabajo que le tocaba a ella completamente hecho y organizado sobre su escritorio.

-¿Cómo se siente, Kaichō?- saludo el contador del consejo. -¡Los miembros del consejo estudiantil ya tienen compiladas todas las revistas dentro de tiempo record!- explico con una sonrisa infantil junto con los demás muchachos. -Si trabajamos juntos, cosas como estas se hacen muy rápido.

_¿Eh?_

-La Kaichō siempre hace este tipo de cosas sola, así que no sabíamos que hacer cuando colapso.- Isabella miro por sobre su hombro al grupo de muchachos alrededor de ella con sorpresa, poniendo nervioso al contador. -¿Eh, eh? Acaso... ¿Le di problemas...?- pregunto comenzando a sudar.

-Oh, no...- respondió ella, incomoda.

_¿Es que aun no había sido expuesta por lo de ser una Maid?_

-Antes de esto, siempre contaba con que la Kaichō me ayudara con la contaduría, así que quería ayudarla al menos con esto... No he estado trabajando del todo...- Isabella se les quedo viendo por un poco mas antes de hacer algo que los demás miembros del club creía imposible.

Les sonrió.

-En verdad me ayudaron esta vez. ¡Gracias!- dijo con su centelleante y hermosa sonrisa.

Los miembros del consejo se quedaron con la boca abierta. ¿La presidenta les había sonreído? ¿En verdad?

Pero aquello... Se había sentido muy bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Así que esos tres no le dijeron a nadie.

-¿En serio? Así que... Se dieron cuenta.-

Isabella miro hacia donde Edward permanecía sentado sujetándose los tobillos en el borde de la azotea de la escuela. El viento hacia que sus cabellos y ropas volaran.

-¿Que fue lo que les dijiste?

-No mucho...- le respondió el joven, inclinando un poco la cabeza. -Solo que conocer tu secreto es mi placer personal. Así que les dije que no lo divulgaran. Eso es todo-

_*Lo que paso en realidad*_

_-__**¿Lo entienden, verdad?**__- pregunto, haciendo presión a los tres muchachos que lloraban y temblaban de miedo ante su presencia mientras sostenía a una Bella Inconsciente entre sus brazos. El era la combinación más fuerte de talentos en Forks, por lo que sería mejor que le temiesen._

_*De regreso al presente*_

-Je.- rio Isabella. -Así que en verdad era para tu propia diversión.

-Bueno.- Miro por sobre su hombro a la chica, levantando las cejas. -Si te decía que lo hice porque estaba preocupado por ti, te ibas a enojar.-

E Isabella se enojo.

Cullen volvió el rostro al frente mientras suspiraba e Isabella se acercaba a él. -Mmm... En verdad no me importa si la escuela lo descubre o no, porque de cualquier manera aquí no te prohíben hacer trabajo de medio tiempo.- la presidenta se detuvo a pocos centímetros de él. -Incluso con el traje de Maid, la Kaichō es muy inteligente, fuerte y valiente. Y además siempre se esfuerzas y da lo mejor de sí.- Edward levanto el rostro al cielo con el atisbo de una sonrisa en los labios. -Yo creo que vivir con la cabeza en alto, así como tú lo haces, está bien.-

Silencio.

-Ayer estuve pensando todo el día en porque eres una persona tan molestas.- comento la castaña ignorando la decepción del pelicobrizo al ver que su comentario amable había sido ignorado. -Es como si siempre estuviese determinado a correr delante de mí y después de haberme pasado, te das la vuelta y me hablas corriendo de espalda- describió el escenario imaginario que se daba en su mente, recibiendo la atención del chico. -En cambio esta vez corriste delante de mí y me ayudaste también. Mas soy muy competitiva así que no estoy muy contenta por ello.- entonces la jovencita ladeo el rostro y le miro, dándole una sonrisa desafiante. -Pero definitivamente te alcanzare, solo espera. Porque la próxima vez será mi turno de preocuparme por ti.-

Los ojos del joven se abrieron por un momento, encandilados.

-Oh, es verdad.- levanto la mano que sujetaba una bolsa, extendiéndosela a Edward. -Perdón por usar tu bufanda. La limpie y todo. Odio deberle a la gente, pero no se me ocurrió un regalo de agradecimiento apropiado. ¿Hay algo que quieras?-

-Entonces...- apoyo el rostro en una mano y le dedico una encantadora sonrisa torcida. -Que tal... ¿Si eres mi Maid personal por un día?

-¡¿EEEEEEHHHHHH?! ¡¿Que mierda estas pensando?! ¡¿Eres un idiota o qué?!

-¿No...? Eres tan tacaña.

-¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Creí que no te interesaban las chicas!-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*Y luego en el café de Maids*

Isabella se acerco a la barra del café, dándole la espalda a dos mesas en donde se encontraban nada más y nada menos que "el trió de idiotas" como ella había bautizado a Sam, Quil y Seth, quienes ahora eran clientes frecuentes solo para ver su situación, y en la otra mesa a Edward Cullen, quien tomaba de nuevo un café, esta vez sonriendo. No pudo evitar escuchar el -Oh, esto es tan divertido~- que el muchacho soltó al verla pasar.

_«Definitivamente... debo apurarme a buscar otro trabajo.»_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_***Una última cosa antes de irnos!***_

-Señorita, podría darnos sus datos?

-Eh? Mis datos? Creo que no hay ningún problema.-

_**Nombre completo:**_

Isabella Swan

_**Edad - Clase**_

16 años. - Segundo año, clase 1

_**Tipo de sangre**_

B positivo

_**Altura**_

1,65 cm

_**Peso**_

49 kg

_**Habilidad especial**_

Aikido

_**Lo que más te gusta **_

_**TRABAJAR DURO**_

.

.

.

_**Kaichō w**__**a Maid-Sama!**__**/Capitulo 1/Fin.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aclaraciones: **_

***Maid**_**: **_una Maid es una sirvienta. Entre los fanáticos del anime/manga y los videosjuegos se pueden reconocer por ser jovencitas disfrazadas como sirvientas francesas.

***Kaicho: **en japonés, significa "Presidenta"

***Cafe de Maids: **Son populares dentro de la cultura japonesa, mas específicamente entre los jóvenes adeptos al anime/manga y videojuegos. Es un establecimiento de comida que es atendido por mujeres que se disfrazan y actúan como maids. Además pueden existir días especiales en los que se hagan rifas, juegos, se celebren fechas o festivales o se haga cosplay.

***Por defectos de la adaptación, **la historia se ambientara en Japón y el idioma que hablaran será japonés y no ingles a pesar de que los nombres sean ingleses Más adelante puede que descubran el porqué.

***MUCHAS GRACIAS A: **Dulce Cullen Whitlock, Gabi, Merce Sweet Cullen, Timberlake y aldi.f.22! AL SER LAS CINCO PRIMERAS EN DEJAR RVW SE GANARON… UN VASO DE AGUA! xD ok, no, pero muchas gracias igual!

*SI LES GUSTO DEJEN REVIEW! Y SI LES GUSTO MUCHO, RECOMIENDENLO A OTROS, PASEN LA VOZ! No importa si esos otros no gustan del manga/anime, díganle que esta historia es imperdible!

Se despide, Kurenai Lukia


	3. ¡Una Maid en el Festival Escolar!

**Esta es una adaptación de la obra Hiro Fujiwara "**_**Kaichō**__**Wa Maid-Sama!"**_

**Disclaimer:**Ni los personajes de Twilight ni la historia de Kaichō wa Maid-Sama son míos. **Twilight de Stepheny Meyer y****Kaichō****Wa Maid-Sama! Es de Hiro Fujiwara**

**Advertencia**: en esta adaptación pueden encontrarse con

O.O.C (out of character)

Lenguaje maduro

Violencia

Escenas de contenido homosexual

Travestismo

…Suena mal, verdad? Pero créanme, cuando una de estas cosas pasa… es porque lo que se viene es una bomba de risas! Así que no creo que este tan mal… o sí?

***UNA COSA POR ACLARAR ANTES: **Se que todos los personajes de Twilight hablan ingles y viven en Estados Unidos, pero para esta adaptacion es necesario que todo se ambiente en alguna ciudad de Japon, por lo que Bella, Edward y todos los demas son en realidad japoneses y hablan japones.

.

.

.

_¿Qué es lo que piensas cuando vez mi reflejo en este brillante espejo?_

.

.

.

_**Kaichō wa Maid-sama!**_

(¡La presidenta del concejo estudiantil es una sirvienta!)

_Capitulo 2: __¡__Ella sigue siendo una Maid, incluso en el Festival Escolar__!_

.

.

.

Después de las clases de educación física o de algunos clubes casi siempre las duchas y vestidores para hombres estaban rebosantes de muchachos. Las charlas, peleas inocentes y jugarretas entre ellos eran comunes. Como por ejemplo ese día, en el que uno de los muchachos creyó divertido arrebatarle los pantalones a uno de sus amigos y huir por el pasillo con su amigo aun en ropa interior.

De lo que no se dio cuenta fue que tres chicas caminaban por ese mismo pasillo. Una de ellas que se giro a verlos. -No deberían correr así...- el muchacho con los pantalones se vio con un brazo sujetado por la chica, que de un momento a otro lo levanto por el aire como lo hubiese hecho con aquel saco de boxeo y lo lanzo al otro lado contra el suelo. -¡En los pasillos!-

El muchacho quedo pasmado en el suelo ante las tres chicas mientras la de cabello marrón largo hasta la cintura, preciosos ojos cafés, piel blanca y seño fruncido le seguía regañando.

_E__st__a es Isabella Swan._

-¿¡Acaso no les dije que no tenían permitido hacer cosas que asustaran a las chicas!? Haciendo cosas tan estúpidas como correr semidesnudos... ¡La primera regla es: Solo se puede caminar por los pasillos!-

_Esta es la Preparatoria Forks__._

* * *

_Forks cambio de ser una preparatoria solo para hombres a ser una para ambos sexos._

El grupo de jóvenes se quedo viendo fijamente hacia ella, mortalmente serios en espera de su respuesta.

_Aun así, el 80% del estudiantado esta compuesto por hombres._

-¿Un torneo público de piedra, papel o tijeras?- leyó el papel y levanto la vista con notable desagrado. -Rechazado.- sentencio mientras lanzaba el papel al aire.

-**¿¡POR QUE!?- **La banda de jóvenes grito al unísono mientras uno de ellos estrellaba las manos en el escritorio donde la presidenta del consejo estudiantil que se cruzo de brazos, inmutable ante sus reacciones y gritos. Tras la silla de esta, tres chicas temblaban aterrorizadas por la reacción de sus compañeros. -¡Cuando piensas en el festival de la Preparatoria Forks, esto es lo único que viene a la mente!-

-No hay tal tradición- respondió la joven con la voz inmutable.

-¿¡Acaso no fue un éxito cuando lo hicimos el año pasado!?

-Solo ustedes creen eso.

-¡Eso es suficiente! ¡El festival escolar es para divertirnos!-

-**¿¡Acaso no se los dije ya!?** Este año el lema del festival de la Preparatoria Forks es "La Preparatoria Forks Renacida"- tras las puertas del aula del concejo un grupo de jóvenes comentaban lo intensa que estaba la discusión. -**¡Esta vez tenemos que limpiar nuestra reputación de ser "corrupta, inculta y áspera"!**-

-¡Entonces hagamos una sesión de fotos con modelos femeninas!-

-¿¡Acaso no me han escuchado del todo...!?- respondió ya irritada Isabella. -¡Sean serios cuando vengan con una proposición! ¡La clase 2-2 es la única sin una proposición aprobada!- les espeto mientras las tres chicas tras su silla, las únicas mujeres de la clase 2-2 seguían temblando aterradas.

-¡Eso es porque has rechazado todas las proposiciones que te hemos dado!- soltó uno de los jóvenes.

-¡Estaría bien si al menos aceptaras una!- reclamo otro.

-**¡Por eso les estoy diciendo que me traigan una que yo pueda aprobar!- **rugió convertida en un monstruo la joven, haciéndolos llorar y temblar de miedo e impotencia.

-Ugh... Es tan terca...- lloro uno de los estudiantes.

-**¡No puedes ser una dictadora!** Creo que él es el único que puede oponerse a la Kaichō...- mascullo entre sollozos otro de ellos mientras los jóvenes comenzaban a apartarse para hacerle camino al ultimo de la fila de hombres frente al escritorio de Isabella. Ojos verdes como esmeraldas, alto, desgarbado, hermoso y con un peculiar color cobrizo en su cabello desordenado. -**¡Edward!**-

_De la clase 2-2, este es Edward Cullen._

Isabella soltó un "Ugh" al verlo al final del cordón humano.

_-_Eh?- con la expresión aburrida miro a sus compañeros, sin comprender.

-**¡Di algo tu también!- **gritaron al unísono los jóvenes. -**¡La ****Kaichō**** nos trata como idiotas y no nos escucha para nada** solo porque es la numero 1 en calificaciones! ¡Solo lo que dice Cullen puede causarle impacto por que eres bueno en todo!-

«_Bola de idiotas..._» Fue lo que pensó la presidenta mientras veía al grupo de jóvenes.

Edward Cullen se rasco la cabeza con cara de despiste. -¿Que... Quieren que diga?- pregunto. Él era un muchacho demasiado fácil de guiar.

-Dile que...- lo colocaron frente al escritorio de la jovencita y le guiaron tras el. -**¡Nos deje tener el torneo de piedra, papel o tijeras!**-

-Así que... Déjanos tener el torneo de piedra papel o tijeras.- con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, una postura descuidada y la voz monótona repitió exactamente lo que le dijeron sus compañeros.

-...Eh...- sorprendida del completo desinterés del muchacho, se quedo sin palabras. «_No entiendo para nada la situación..._» Pensó incomoda antes de que los lloriqueos de los jóvenes la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-**¡No, Cullen! ¡Debes poner mas emoción a la suplica!**-

-Pero no tengo nada en particular que quiera hacer.- se quejo el muchacho. Haciendo chillar a sus compañeros. ¡No era posible! -Umm, pero...- se giro hacia la chica y le dio una sonrisa sugestiva. -Que tal si... De vez en cuando escuchas a los chicos.-

La joven frunció el seño y se quedo en silencio.

_Era como aquellos chicos del 2-2 habían dicho. Ella no podía ignorar lo que Cullen dijera así como así._

«_A parte de Cullen, todos los estudiantes de la clase 2-2 son muy obedientes._» Pensó mientras se levantaba del escritorio y ordenaba a los jóvenes a limpiar el desastre que tenían en el aula, lo cual obedecieron mientras pensaban lo terrorífica que era aquella chica.

-Escuche que antes de que la Kaichō llegara a la preparatoria, logro vencer a un león completamente desarmada.- escucho el comentario de uno de los jovenes.

-Increíble...

«_Idiotas..._»

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Admitía que Cullen era bueno en todo lo que hacia. Pero... Ese no era el verdadero problema._

_El problema era... El otro lado de Isabella,_

-¡Bella, estas son las sobras que quedaron, te las puedes quedar si quieres~~!- le mostro la bolsa llena de envases plásticos con comida.

_El cual era..._

Bella se giro y le dio una brillante sonrisa. Sobre su cabeza había ahora dos orejitas de gato que formaban parte de un cintillo que le habían entregado. Ese día en el café ocurría el evento del Día Nekomimi*. -¡Gracias, Gerente!-

_Que ella trabajaba en un café de Maids._

Tomo la bolsa entre sus manos mientras la gerente/dueña del café le sonreía, encantada. -¡Eres admirable, Bella! Trabajas tan duro para ayudar a tu familia...- la gerente era un mujer bastante peculiar. Bajita como un duende, de bonito rostro infantil, ojos cafés enormes y cabello corto y negro que apuntaba a todas partes.

-No quiero que mi mamá haga todo por si misma.- le explico Bella antes de guardar la bolsa y regresar a su trabajo en las mesas.

_Su padre había desaparecido, dejándoles una gran deuda. Ella quería ayudar y había encontrado ese café mientras buscaba un trabajo de medio tiempo con una alta paga._

La campanita que indicaba que la puerta se abría llamo su atención. Se puso en su pose perfecta con las manos juntas sobre sus muslos y una brillante sonrisa para así recibir al nuevo cliente.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Goshijin-sama*...- la voz se le volvió un susurro al ver a quien tenia en frente. Edward Cullen.

_Desafortunadamente, Cullen la descubrió._

-¡¿Acaso no te dije que no vinieras?!- le gruño, apretando los puños para no matarlo en el acto. «_Si alguien me viera así..._»

-Esta bien.- reconforto el muchacho recién llegado. –Además ¿Ellos no están ya aquí?- apunto por sobre su hombro al trio de idiotas sentados en una mesa observando con los ojos brillantes a Bella. -Míralos. Son tus fanáticos.- la joven mesera les miro con lastima mientras ellos comentaban lo linda que se veía con esas orejas de gato.

_Bella no solo era la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, también era conocida como una feminista. Así que por supuesto que no podía salir a la luz el hecho de que ella trabajaba en algo como eso. Si Cullen decidía decirles a todos sobre ello, estaría acabada._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_***En el aula del Concejo Estudiantil***_

-¿Torneo de piedra, papel o tijeras con disfraces…?- Isabella hizo un largo silencio después de leer el papel que le había entregado el grupo de estudiantes del 2-2… y luego exploto. –¡¿ACASO NO SABIAN DESDE UN PRINCIPIO QUE ESTO SERIA RECHAZADO?! ACASO SON IDIOTAS?!- rugió levantándose de su asiento hecha una fiera mientras los jóvenes soltaban el llanto.

-¡¿POR QUE?!

-¡De cualquier forma, escuchen lo que las chicas quieren decir también!- se giro a las tres chicas tras su asiento aun irritada y les pregunto. –¡¿Que quieren hacer?!-

-Mm… bueno… u-un café…- susurraron intimidadas las jóvenes a lo que la presidenta se volteo como una bala hacia la hoja ante ella, escribiendo.

-La clase 2-2 va a hacer un café.

-¡¿QUE!?- los hombres no tardaron en reaccionar.

–¡Eso es irrazonable!-

-¡Injusto!

-¡Maldición! En un momento como este…- todos se giraron rápidamente y miraron fijamente hacia el último muchacho de la fila, llorándole. –¡CULLEN! ¡ AYÚDANOS!-

Este parecía confundido y aburrido. –¿Eh?-

-¡Ayúdanos!

«¿_Es que acaso no tienen otros trucos?_» pensó la presidenta cruzada de brazos justo cuando el famoso Cullen respondió…

-A mi… no me importa. No quiero hacer nada de eso.-

Sus compañeros se quedaron petrificados.

Tras las puertas del concejo los demás alumnos de la 2-2 y algunos del tercer año escuchaban la conversación. –Tenemos que pensar en una nueva estrategia de batalla…-

-¡Creí que seria una buena idea!

-Ah… la clase 2-2 perdió otra vez ¿Eh?

-Tienen que pensar más, son nuestra última esperanza.

-Senpai*, todos ustedes son de tercer año… no pueden hablar con la Kaichō?

-Ni de chiste. Esa mujer es como una madre enfurecida. No hay forma de responderle.- dijo el alumno de tercero sintiendo un escalofrió.

Los jóvenes hicieron silencio por un momento. Esa mujer era como una verdadera dictadora de algún país arábigo.

-Al menos… la preparatoria Forks tiene a alguien como Cullen.- suspiro derrotado uno de ellos como si Edward fuese un rayo de esperanza. –Incluso la Kaichō no puedo vencerlo.

-En verdad tenemos suerte…-

-…Y ahora que lo pienso… Cullen es siempre tan increíble.-

* * *

-¡¿Que rayos hacemos?!- gruñeron los dos muchachos vestidos con uniforme de deporte mientras forcejeaban contra la puerta de su club. Cullen permanecía a un par de metros tras ellos.

-¿Que sucede?- aburrido y cansado pregunto al par de compañeros. –Quiero ir a casa, apúrense y ábranla, quiero comer.- se quejo inexpresivo.

-Ah… Cullen…- los dos muchachos se giraron hacia el llorando, apuntando a la puerta. –N-no… podemos abrirla, alguien la cerro por fuera y no tenemos la llave…-

Silencio.

-Apártense.-

El muchacho dio un paso hacia adelante y el par se movió apenas soltando una exclamación cuando el jovencito levanto una pierna y lanzo una potente y veloz patada lateral contra la puerta, abriéndola y rompiéndola en pedazos antes de meter las manos en los bolsillos de regreso y girarse a sus compañeros, sonriéndoles torcidamente. –En marcha.-

Los jóvenes comenzaron a llorar por la increíblemente genialidad del muchacho. «_Es… es genial… ¡__**Es tan increíblemente genial!»**_

* * *

-¡¿Y no fue el, el numero 1 en los resultados del ultimo examen?!

-¡La Kaichō se puso pálida cuando supo que alguien la venció! ¡Que mala perdedora!-

Una venita broto en el rostro de Isabella al escuchar las voces de algunos chicos que pasaban cerca del aula de C.E., luego se giro hacia adelante, golpeando el escritorio con los puños. .-….Así que lo de la puerta del gimnasio fue tu culpa… Algo tan innecesario…- le gruño ensombrecida por la ira contenida.

-Es tu culpa por perder la llave.- se defendió aburrido el joven apartando el rostro a un lado.

-Bells.- la castaña se giro y observo a las tres chicas que se acercaban a su escritorio. –Este es el menú para el café. Toda esta dentro de nuestras habilidades para cocinar.-

-Ah… bien hecho.- la joven tomo los papeles y los reviso.

-¿Pero… estará bien esto? Digo, aquí entre nosotras.

-Bueno, si esos chicos vienen con algo bueno, de alguna forma haría que se mezclara con nuestro plan.- respondió la presidenta mientras leía el menú. –De otra manera, la clase 2-2 no tiene mas opción que hacer el café aunque de verdad no espero mucho de ellos.-

Las chicas sonrieron. –Si es posible… Kaichō, quisiéramos tener un evento divertido con los chicos también.-

La chica se giro y las miro sorprendida. –Bueno… no hay problema. Estoy segura de que será un festival escolar muy divertido.- sonrió distraídamente. –Daré mi mayor esfuerzo para ayudar en ello.-

-¡Si! ¡Gracias Bells!- se despidieron las chicas antes de salir del salón.

La puerta se cerró y Cullen y Swan quedaron solos. -…Pero… ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto, Kaichō? ¿En verdad te gustan los festivales escolares?-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Los festivales escolares son la principal oportunidad para mejorar la reputación de una escuela! ¡Nuestra meta es la siguiente primavera!- la presidenta se levanto con una determinación exagerada, ojos desafiantes y una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro. – ¡Aun cuando solo sea una, quiero a una chica linda participando! ¡**Me desharé de todas las cosas asquerosas de los hombres de esta escuela!**

_La fuente de toda su ambición: __**ODIO A LOS HOMBRES.**_

-Um… Kaichō…- uno de los miembros del Consejo se acercó.

**-¡¿QUE?! ¡HABLA!-** grito sin querer, aun sin lograr quitarse lo tenso de sus hombros ante la cantidad de determinación que había usado para hablar

-Eh… Bueno, sobre los baños para mujeres en ese día…

-Ah, bueno, claro… usaran el de los hombres.

Cullen soltó una sonrisilla, ignorando la conversa de los otros presentes mientras susurraba algo que se le pasaba por la mente, mirando a un lado.

–Si… ella es interesante.

-¿Oye… la Kaichō no estará en contra de esto, verdad…?

El grupo de jóvenes cuchicheaba para que nadie escuchara su discusión.

-¡Ah! ¡Así que es así!

-...Bien, así que haremos esto para el festival…-

**.**

**.**

**.**

***En el café "Maid Latte"***

-¿Eso es todo para usted?- pregunto Bella después de escribir el pedido en una libreta. Al tener el asentimiento agrego. –Entendido. Ya traigo sus órdenes.- camino hasta meterse en la cocina, soltando un suspiro.

_«Aun no me acostumbro a este trabajo.»_ –Combo de pastel y café.- pidió a la cocinera que le entrego otro plato.

-Bella, omelet de arroz. Llévalo a la mesa de los regulares.- Bella sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo. Maldición, los regulares eran…

_**Omelette de Arroz. MoeX2 . **__Un omellet al cual se le escribe una frase que pida el cliente, encima con salsa de tomate. _

-¿Que desean que le escribiera, amos?- pregunto Bella con su brillante sonrisa.

El trio de idiotas les sonrió de regreso. –Eh… hoy… Escribe tu humor, Bella.-

Unos segundos después, la palabra "MOLESTA" en letras aterradoras estaba escrita en el omellet del trio.

-¡Disculpa!- Isabella se giro hacia el cliente que la llamaba con una radiante sonrisa y se alejó de la mesa, dejando a Seth, Sam y Quil en silencio.

«_…No seas tan fría…_» pensaron los tres al verla actuar pacíficamente con los demás clientes.

Bella solo suspiro sin darse cuenta de que la gerente la miraba desde la cocina.

-¡Belli Bells! ¡Esos chicos en verdad vienen a menudo!- canturreo cuando Bella llego a los vestidores. –¡Es por la imagen de Bella… es maravillosa!

-¿I… imagen?- pregunto apuntándose a si misma.

-¡Si! ¡Una maid fría y sofisticada!- entonces los sueños de la gerente comenzaron a aflorar, brillándole los ojos y hablando cual poeta. – ¡Aunque eres fuerte y no te rindes fácilmente, una vez que hayas elegido a tu Goshijin-sama, serás leal a el pase lo que pase!-

_Esta es una mujer de 30 años que le gusta fantasear. Su nombre es Alice y es la gerente/dueña del Maid Latte._

Bella miro a un lado seria mientras la gerente continuaba soñando despierta. -Eres del tipo que es todo un reto. Ah- ¡Y es tan Moe*!-

« ¿_Reto…?_» pensó desorientada Bella ante las cosas de su jefa.

-¿Oh, la gerente esta en "eso" de nuevo?- entro a la cocina una de las maids, con una hermosa melena rubia, ojos azules como el cielo y cuerpo escultural. –Sus fantasías sobre Bella están un poco fuera de control

Las mejillas de la morena bajita se tiñeron de rojo. – ¡Oh! ¡Cierto!

-Perdón… pero lo que dijiste…- Alice la interrumpió.

-¡Oh! ¡Esta bien! ¡Bella esta bien como es! ¡La imagen vale especialmente porque es natural! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que trabajes aquí!- continuo brincando la gerente, moviendo los brazos y hablando por todos lados con hiperactividad.

-Gerente, por favor contrólese.- le pidió dulce pero con voz gélida la rubia a su jefa. –El amo de Rosalie esta esperando, me tengo que ir-.- dijo refiriéndose a si misma en tercera persona para que sonara mas lindo.

«_No tengo ni la mas remota idea de lo que está hablando la gerente…_»

-Con la personalidad de Bella puede que sea difícil trabajar en este tipo de ambiente. Pero has trabajado duro y tratado a este lugar como tu hogar. En verdad me has ayudado.- comento la pelinegra un poco mas tranquila. –Bella.- esta levanto la vista y observo a su jefa sonreírle amablemente. –En verdad me gusta este trabajo. Es también mi hobbie. Pero, es grandioso hacer feliz a la gente al satisfacer sus "sueño" y compartir momentos maravillosos con ellos.- Bella abrió los ojos y miro sorprendida a la chica bajita. – ¿No crees que es una gran causa?-

«_Hacer feliz a la gente…_

_Compartir momentos maravillosos…_»

-Así que, si queremos hacer feliz a las personas, debemos hacernos felices a nosotros mismos.- la gerente sonrió y llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla. –Por eso soy tan rara. Perdón, no te estoy molestando. ¿O si?-

* * *

La gerente… en verdead le importaba Bella…

Tomo las dos bolsas de basura y suspiro mientras abria la puerta para sacarlas. –Se dio cuenta… de que no me gusta este trabajo. ¿Verdad?

-¿Quien?

Bella levanto la vista al frente y observo al apuesto Edward Cullen con una mejilla recostada de su mano y el codo apoyado en la pared.

-Tu otra vez…- suspiro fastidiada mientras continuaba su trabajo.

-Eh. No hubo mucha reacción esta vez.- comento con su tono monótono de voz.

-**Si estas aburrido, busca a alguien mas para fastidiar**.- le gruño mientras se inclinaba y dejaba la basura junto al basurero.

-¿Que? ¿Acaso no es lindo de mi parte? Creí que estabas de mal humor, así que vine a visitarte.- algo llamo la atención del joven que miraba a Bella inclinada frente a él. -Hmm... Kaichō, estos son…- Sin ninguna vergüenza o escrúpulo levanto la falda de la maid y observo la ropa interior blanca debajo de ella. – ¿Bombachos?-

Con el rostro rojo como fuego y sintiendo un escalofrió soltó un grito y se alejó de él, bajándose la falda. –**¡NO ME ACOSES SEXUALMENTE EN PLENA LUZ DEL DIA!-**

-No tenías que gritar…-

**-¡NO GRITE, ESTUPIDO CULLEN!-** le rugió furiosa mientras intentaba calmar los latidos furiosos de su corazón. – ¡Es por eso que odio a los chicos! ¡Actuando sin pensar! Y haciendo cosas que molestan a las chicas sin importarles nada…-

-…Eso es un serio prejuicio. Haha.- le respondió Cullen con una sonrisita estúpida.

-**¡TODO ESTO POR CULPA DE TIPOS COMO TU!**- le rugio cual demonio.

-Kaichō... Si continuas siendo tan hostil contra los chicos.- Edward le sonrió y bajo un poco el rostro, haciendo que su desordenado cabello le cubriera los ojos. -Ellos también se volverán hostiles contra ti.-

-¡Bien por mi!- le respondió agresivamente la maid. -¡Los odio de cualquier forma! ¡ Así que si son hostiles, no me importa!-

-Mmm... Eso depende de ti.- el joven metió de regreso las manos en los bolsillos y se dio la vuelta mientras hablaba para alejarse. -Pero, este tipo de parcialidad puede volverse en tu contra.-

Dicho aquello, se alejo. Bella frunció el seño confundida.

_«¿Que demonios quiso decir?»_

**.**

**.**

**.**

***En la preparatoria Forks***

Los cohetes explotaron en el cielo. Un enorme cartel que rezaba "Festival Escolar" ya estaba puesto en la entrada de la escuela.

-¡_Finalmente el Festival Escolar da comienzo!_- exclamo la presidenta a traves de un megáfono. -_Por favor, den su mejor esfuerzo!_-

.

.

_»En la entrada de Forks«_

.

.

-Vaya. Esta es mi primera vez en Forks. Estoy tan nerviosa.- una cantidad de chicas entraba a la escuela, dejando sorprendidos a los jóvenes estudiantes del sitio.

-Tantas chicas...- babeaban

-Estoy tan nervioso...-

-¡Esforzemonos!-

.

.

_»Donde se encontraban los miembros del C.E«_

.

.

-Hay mucha mas gente comparada con las del año pasado. Sobre todo chicas.- dijo el vicepresidente mientras todos miraban la cantidad de personas en el festival donde habían puestos de comida, shows y juegos.

-Eso es porque pusimos muchísimo esfuerzo en la publicidad. Mas que todo los carteles promocionales iban dirigidos a las chicas.- explico Isabella con una sonrisa. En su brazo una cinta que la identificaba como presidenta. -Espero que todos admiren y tengan un nuevo interés por Forks.- dijo antes de girarse a un grupo de muchachos que parecía estar armando una tarima. -Como van las preparaciones del escenario?

-Todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado, aunque faltan cosas por hacer.

-¿Lo lograremos? ¡Solo faltan cinco minutos!

-Si algo no va bien, contáctenme de inmediato.- ordeno la jovencita

-¿Pero, que hacemos, Kaichō? El chico del papel principal aun no ha llegado...- dijo desesperado uno de los jóvenes.

-¡ Cálmate! ¿Donde esta el representante de la clase? ¡Hagan que el sea el remplazo, no importa que! ¡Peguense al programa y continúen - indico antes de encaminarse a una revisión de los puestos de comida, deteniéndose en uno de ellos.

-El reporte que me dieron dicen que no tienen muchos palillos y platos de cartón. ¿Que esta ocurriendo?

-Es que no creímos que venderíamos tantos...-

-¡Bueno, es muy tarde para das excusas ahora! ¡Dos equipos de personas vayan a la sección de suministros por mas y chequeen cuanto están usando cada clase!-

-¡Si!

Isabella sonrió triunfal. «_Esto es bueno. Los chicos también se han motivado. Invitando chicas y manteniendolos en la linea ha estado funcionando muy bien. No son capaces de salirse de control frente a las chicas._» -Me retiro por ahora. Si algo sucede, búscame en la clase 2-2.- le aviso al vicepresidente antes de entrar al edificio.

«_Ahora el único problema es esta clase. Después de la ultima vez dejaron de causar problemas, pero no importa. Debo verificar que estén haciendo el café como se debe._» Pensaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos para llegar al aula del 2-2. «_Me pregunto que habrán hecho..._» Agrego antes de abrir la puerta corrediza del aula.

Y cuando abrió la puerta... Se encontró en medio de una guerra entre varios Shinsengumi*, militares japoneses, ingleses y americanos que luchaban entre las mesas de lo que parecía ser un café en donde los clientes permanecía aterrados en sus sillas. Arriba de la ventana colgaba un cartel blanco con manchas de sangre falsa que rezaba algo como "Café Cosplay* de "_El Verdadero Hombre Luchando_."

Isabella se quedo de piedra. _-**¡¿****?!- **_

Un par de muchachos con espadas semidesnudos peleaban por un lado frente a unas chicas que temblaban aterradas.

-Vamos, señoritas.- unos seis muchachos vestidos con uniforme militar que habían servido varios vasos a un par de jovencitas aterradas por estar rodeadas por ellos. -¡Beban! ¡Beban! ¡Beban! ¡Beban! ¡Es solo jugo!-

Muchachos usando kimonos de shinsegumi pero con el pecho desnudo que invitaban a un par de chicas a participar en el torneo de piedra, papel o tijeras y así ganaran bebidas gratis.

_«__**Esto...**_»

Isabella estaba tan tensa que si alguien llegaba a tocarle un cabello probablemente sonaría como la cuerda de una guitarra. Abrio la boca para gritar algo pero la voz simplemente no le salia. Estaba completamente muda, esos chicos estaban haciendo lo que les daba la gana.

«_**¡¿QUE CARAJO ES ESTO?!»**_

_**-**_¡Ah... Bells!- llego llorando a ella una de las chicas de la 2-2

-**¡****¡En el nombre del cielo y la tierra! ¿¡Que mierda paso aquí!?**- le pregunto la presidenta.

-Ellos de pronto vinieron hace poco y dijeron algo como "_**¡Tomaremos posecion de este lugar!**_"...- explico aterrada la jovencita, recordando cuando aquel grupo de jovenes entro al café.

-**¡¿QUE?!-**

**-**Es por eso que se llama "**El cafe de "El Verdadero Hombre Luchando**"- un paso tras ella llamo su atención junto con aquella voz suave tras ella.

-¡Hey!

Isabella se giro y observo demasiado cerca tras ella a Edward Cullen, disfrazado también como un militar, pero su traje era un elegante traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata negra, con medallas a un lado en su pecho y llevaba un sombrero blanco con un aguila dorada, el cual levanto para saludarla mientras le sonreia, dejando ver su cabello que estaba peinado hacia atras dejando algunos mechones delgados caer sobre su frente. -Me pareció divertido, así que me les uní. Estoy usando el uniforme del ejercito Naval de los Estados Unidos.-

Isabella se sonrojo como un tomate y levanto una pierna para golpearlo. -¡NO TE ME ACERQUES, IMBÉCIL!- le grito entrando en modo de extrema cautela.

-Hey, hey, no levantes tanto tu pierna. O veremos tus panties.- le respondió esquivando su patada sin mucho esfuerzo y sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos. Isabella se quedo muda pero la ira no se fue.

-¡Eh! ¡Pero si hacen estas cosas no podrán tener clientes!- exclamo Isabella dejando de lado a Cullen.

-Bueno... Han estado diciendo "_**¡Capturen a todos los civiles!**_" ...Y esos han sido los clientes...- explico. Entonces, todas esas personas en las mesas no eran mas que... Prisioneros.

Uno de los estudiantes de la clase 2-2 paso corriendo por su lado e Isabella lo atrapo por el cuello de su camisa cual perrito. -Todos ustedes...- de pronto todo alrededor de Isabella era obscuro y sombrío al igual que su rostro. –Al pasillo, ahora…-

El grupo de jóvenes se sentó o recostó contra la pared frente a la presidenta que fue la ultima en salir del salón. –Ustedes… **¡¿Que carajo están pensado?! **

-**¡¿Que?! ¡Querías un café así que agregamos la idea del cosplay!-** respondieron los jóvenes para defenderse.

-¡Los trajes fueron difíciles de hacer!

-**¿Acaso no escuchamos a las chicas como nos dijiste?**

**-¡Deja de ir en nuestra contra!**

**-¡Tan solo queríamos un Festival Escolar divertido!**

-**¡¿Acaso no hay otras maneras de tener un Festival Escolar divertido?!-** rugió de regreso la presidenta. – **¡No actúen como idiotas!- **Los jóvenes le miraron con resentimiento esta vez, sin miedo. –Si no fueran tan inútiles…- continuaba rugiendo cuando los jóvenes la interrumpieron sin consideración.

-**No nos des órdenes todo el tiempo**.

Isabella callo al notar el odio en sus ojos y el tono sombrío en las voces de los muchachos al dirigirse a ella.

–**Ni si quiera pienses… que te vamos a escuchar.**

Isabella abrió los ojos de par en par. – ¿Ah?- susurro y la imagen de Edward Cullen dándose la vuelta para irse del café le llego a la mente.

"_-La próxima vez… esa parcialidad podría… volverse en tu contra.-" _

Isabella levanto la vista al techo mientras sacaba cuentas. Mierda. « ¿_Es eso? Se volvió así porque…_» El jaleo de las tres chicas que quedaban dentro se volvía cada vez peor, no había personal y los clientes esperaban. Si continuaban así…

«_Es mi responsabilidad._» Concluyo mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en señal de derrota.

Tomo aire, se planto ante aquel grupo de hombres e hizo algo que nadie creía posible, les hizo reverencia de ruego, inclinándose hacia adelante.

-Por favor, ayúdennos a hacer el café como es debido. Se los ruego.-

Los jóvenes presentes le miraron entre la sorpresa y la molestia. En cambio Cullen no parecía agradado por ello.

"_-Si es posible... quisiéramos tener un evento divertido con los chicos también-_" Las palabras de las tres alumnas del 2-2 le pasaban por la cabeza a Isabella mientras continuaba. –¡Para que el Festival Escolar sea un éxito, **la cooperación es esencial!-**

Cullen cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente ante esas palabras. Ella ya lo había comprendido.

-¡Hey!- suaves susurros comenzaron a esparcirse en el grupo de jóvenes pero ella no se detuvo.

-Pero…- sus puños pequeños se cerraron a los lados de su cuerpo mientras continuaba. –Creo que es muy tarde ahora.- susurro y les miro con un gesto forzado, haciendo que los jóvenes la miraran sorprendidos antes de que la puerta del aula se abriera y cerrara de nuevo.

-¿Disculpa, puedo ayudarlas? ¿Tienes un delantal o algo?- pregunto a una de las chicas dejando de lado sus sentimientos.

-¿Eh? ¿Isabella?

«_No importa que, la clase 2-2 tiene que estar bien. Puedo preocuparme por el castigo después. Porque ahora, no importa que…_

_¡Tengo que cambiar esta situación!»_

-¡Perdonen la espera!- les sonrió a los clientes mientras dejaba los platos sobre la bandeja, ahora usando un delantal.

-Disculpe...-

-¡Voy!- a pesar de ser solo dos meseras ella se movía rápidamente y entregaba órdenes por doquier.

-La Kaichō...- Desde el otro lado de la puerta, los jóvenes de la 2-2 miraban sorprendidos por la puerta entreabierta hasta que observaron a Edward acercarse a la puerta.

–Eh, Cullen… ¿En serio vas a ayudar?- pregunto uno de ello girándose a ver al muchacho.

-Porque… La Kaichō lo pidió muy amablemente, Si.- respondió con una sonrisilla mientras se quitaba el sombrero y atravesaba la puerta.

* * *

-Este pastel casero es muy bueno.

-Quiero esto también, eso.- pidieron las jóvenes de una de las mesas a lo que Isabella respondió un "A la orden" antes de alejarse hacia la cocina improvisada donde se encontró con dos de sus compañeras.

-A los clientes en verdad les gusta.- comento una de las chicas que cocinaba.

-Es halagador, pero también es mucho trabajo…- dijo otra mientras le entregaba a Isabella un plato.

-Disculpe...-

-¡Si!- Isabella se giro rápidamente. – ¡En un momento!- tomo la bandeja con platos y bebidas y camino hasta donde la llamaban – ¿Pastel de queso, verdad?

-¡Ah! Y una taza de te de limón rojo.

-Bien, ya le….

-Disculpe...

-¡Voy!- salió disparado hacia la otra mesa.

_Rayos, eso era…_

Se detuvo con una sonrisa en la mesa donde una pareja de chico y chica estaban sentados. –Dígame que le gustaría ordenar, Goshijin-sama…-

Oh, mierda.

La pareja se giro a verla, sorprendidos

_«No…»_

-¿Eh?- soltó el muchacho mirándola sorprendido. – ¿Goshijin-sama?- pregunto el muchacho al mismo tiempo que los muchachos del 2-2 que permanecían mirando por la ventana del aula que daba al pasillo se preguntaban lo mismo.

_«¡Oh, no!_

_**¡...No puedo creer que he dicho eso aqui!»**_

Pero justo cuando el lio se encendería y el sudor comenzaba a perlarle la frente alguien se interpuso entre ella y la mesa.

-_Excuse me…_

Isabella levanto la vista y pudo observarlo. El cabello cobrizo peinado hacia atrás, la espalda ancha, el uniforme del ejército naval de Estados Unidos… con los ojos abiertos de par en par se encontró a Edward Cullen sosteniendo una jarra blanca en una mano. – ¿_Another cup of coffee?-_ pregunto en un ingles perfecto y voz suave y sensual mientras le sonreía elegantemente a la chica de la mesa. _–…Young lady.-_

Y la chica cayó ante el encanto del joven. –AH! S-SI!- respondió enamorada sorprendiendo a su acompañante.

« _¡…Cullen…!_» pensó mientras miraba con sus encantadores ojos marrones al muchacho.

-_¿How about you, sir?_- pregunto el muchacho aun hablando ingles. El cliente se quedo en silencio.

-¿….Eh?- miro a su compañera confundido. – ¡¿Q-que fue lo que dijo?!-

-Acabo de preguntarle, si quiere otra taza de café, señor.- repitió en japonés para que el entendiera.

-¡Vaya… Cullen… habla muy bien ingles!- comentaron entre ellos los jóvenes que miraban por la ventana del aula.

–Como un verdadero coronel de la armada estadounidense.

-¿Que sucede?- Isabella dio un saltito al notar que Edward la miraba por sobre su hombro. –¿Que haces allí parada?- le pregunto dándole una media sonrisa. –¿Acaso no eres una Maid? Has tu trabajo como es debido entonces.- le indico amablemente.

Ella le miro aun sorprendida por un momento antes de que su expresión cambiara a una sonrisilla para el. -…Lo entiendo.- respondió antes de darse la vuelta y regresar al trabajo.

Los demás alumnos de la 2-2 permanecían con la nariz pegada a la ventana cuando uno de ellos soltó una exclamación. -¡….Bien!-

Todos se giraron a verlo justo cuando el junto con otros tantos muchachos abrieron la puerta con una gigantesca sonrisa en la cara. – **¡Esto se ve muy divertido!- **exclamaron como niños pequeños, dejando confundida a la presidenta. – ¡Les ayudaremos!- dijeron al unísono acercándose a sus compañeras que tartamudearon un "E-esta bien".

* * *

-Asegúrese de reponer su humedad corporal, señorita.- dijo uno de los meseros vestido como militar americano mientras dejaba una bebida en la mesa de una de las clientas.

-¡Señor!- otro mesero vestido como un militar japonés se paro delante de un cliente en firme y saludando como militar. –Por favor emita las ordenes para su comida!-

-Princesa.- uno de los muchachos disfrazados de Shinsengumi se acercó con una ensalada en su mano. –Su fiel lacayo le ha traído su tazón de frutas mixtas.- dijo dócilmente mientras las chicas repetían las palabras "princesa" y "lacayo" sorprendidas.

Isabella estaba muda. «¿_Realmente ellos consideran esto divertido….?_» Se pregunto incrédula mientras los alumnos que aun estaban en el pasillo entraban diciendo que ellos también podían hacer eso.

Uno de los muchachos disfrazados de Shinsengumi se arrodillo ante la mesa que le tocaba atender y soltó algo como "Por favor disfrútelo, excelencia mientras extendía la comida hacia ellas. «_Ah! Si hacen eso van a asustar a los clien…_» pero los pensamientos de Isabella se detuvieron al ver que las chicas de la mesa comenzaban a reír, diciendo que en verdad parecía un sirviente de la era edo. La presidenta miro la risa de la chica sorprendida. «_Todos están… felices… y comparten esos momentos felices con los demás»_ pensó mientras veía tanto a meseros como a clientes riendo. La voz de la gerente le llego a la cabeza.

"_-¿No es eso una buena causa?-_"

Cullen, que permanecía a un par de metros delante de ella se giro y la observo al notarla estática.

-¿Esta esto… bien?- le pregunto con una sonrisa misteriosa.

«_Así que deberíamos hacernos… felices nosotros primero. ¿Verdad?_»

-¿Ah?- levanto la vista y dio un saltito y una rápida risa. –Supongo….- giro el rostro y se encontró con un par de alumnos con lentes, barba, bigotes y garabatos hechos con pintura negra en la cara, que adivinaron la pregunta de la presidenta antes de que esta la hiciera y los matara.

-¡Es que estas dos princesas nos ganaron en vencidas!- explico apuntando a dos de sus clientas que reían divertidas diciéndoles que no lo dijeran, que ese era su castigo. La castaña miro a las chicas reír y se le contagiaron ya que comenzó a soltar pequeñas carcajadas.

-He he... Solo asegúrense de no ensuciarse demasiado. ¿Si?- les pidió con una radiante sonrisa.

Los dos jóvenes y las dos chicas la miraron con las bocas abiertas ante tan encantadora sonrisa. Cullen en cambio solo la miro por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió suavemente.

Al parecer, todo había salido bien.

* * *

-El café cosplay fue muy divertido. Aunque al principio fue algo tenebroso.- comentaban las chicas mientras caminaban a la salida, no pasando desapercibidas por la castaña.

-Si, y después de platicar con ellos un rato, te das cuenta de que son personas amables.-

Isabella sonrió complacida y salio del aula. Era hora de dar una vuelta por los jardines donde estaban los puestos de comida.

-Gracias.- dijo el cliente mientras tomaba un pincho.

-Gracias a ti, viejo. Regresa pronto.- le dijo el estudiante justo cuando Isabella pasaba por allí, asustandolo. -¡Perdón, Kaichō! ¡Sere mas educado!-

Isabella negó con la cabeza. -...En fin...- dijo ignorando aquello ante los ojos sorprendidos de sus compañeros. -Al principio quería que todos fueran muy educados al hablar, pero supongo que hablar como lo hacen esta bien igualmente.- les dijo sin gruñir o regañar. -Pero por supuesto, no vayan a ser groseros o insensibles...- comenzó a caminar para continuar su recorrido. -Solo... Disfruten del festival.- pidió con una suave sonrisa que ninguno de ellos logro ver.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-_Bien, entonces, todas las actividades de hoy se han terminado. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que se molestaron en venia a Forks hoy!_- fue la voz del megáfono que dio la despedida.

El vicepresidente miraba con la nariz pegada a la ventana del consejo estudiantil como las personas comenzaban a irse. -¡Increi~~~~ble! ¡Fue un éxito total!-

-¡Kaichō! ¡La clase 2-2 "El cafe cosplay de "El Verdadero Hombre Luchando" gano el primer lugar en votos!- aviso otro de los miembros del C.E

Isabella negó con la cabeza, patético. «._..En que están pensando todos?_» Suspiro y observo como ya el cielo estaba obscuro. -Bueno, en ese caso, nuestro trabajo también ha terminado. Fue en verdad genial.

Una fogata enorme iluminaba el campus de la escuela, donde varios alumnos permanecían parados descansando A los alrededores del campus se alzaba también un muro de arboles.

-¿Mmm?- dio un paso y observo lo que había detrás del árbol mientras se desajustaba un poco la corbata, levantando una ceja al verla allí –Kaichō. ¿No iras al festival nocturno?-

-¡Ah! ¡Me asustaste, tonto!- le respondió Isabella sentada en las raíces de un árbol. -Solo tomaba un descanso.- explico mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

-He... entonces también me tomare un descanso- respondió mientras se quitaba la corbata del cuello.

-...Cullen.

-¿Si?- respondió ladeando el rostro para verla mientras guardaba la corbata en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

-Gracias por ayudarme.

Los ojos verdes de Edward se abrieron de par en par ante las palabras de la joven presidenta -Como dijiste antes, soy la Kaichō y debería pensar mejor estas cosas.- agrego mientras se recostaba contra el tronco de un árbol junto al muchacho. -Y para rematar... Hice que te preocuparas por mi otra vez.

Edward abrió la boca, pero tardo un poco mas para hablar. -Entonces... ¿Puedo decirle a todos que eres una Maid?-

-**¡¿Que?! ¡Claro que no, imbécil! ¡Eso y esto son cosas distintas! ¡Definitivamente no le puedes decirle a nadie!**- chillo nerviosamente ante esa pregunta.

-Hmm... Claro que no...- una de sus enormes manos se poso sobre su hombro y brazo, sorprendiéndola y no dejándola reaccionar a tiempo, ya que para cuando se dio cuenta el tenia un brazo apoyado contra el tronco sobre su cabeza y su mano libre levantandole la barbilla para que le mirase, acercando su rostro al de ella. -Porque tu eres...- le dijo con su tono suave y sensual mientras le daba una arrebatadora mirada con sus ojos esmeralda y le sonreía torcidamente. -Mi Maid personal.-

Las mejillas de Isabella se tiñeron en carmín y sintió las piernas temblarle.

-Tu... **¡¿QUE ESTAS TRATANDO DE SACAR CON ESTO?!**- rugió como leona.

-Por que soy un coronel de la marina de Estados Unidos. Soy una persona muy impresionante.

-**¡SUFICIENTE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***En el Maid Latte***

Los tres idiotas miraban como siempre a Bella desde su silla, sonriendo enamorados. -La inocencia que muestras con ese delantan puesto se te ve muy bien, Bella...- susurraron.

Cullen le daba un sorbo a su cafe, sonriendo satisfecho en su mesa mientras miraba a Bella tambien. -Tal vez deberia trabajar para la administracion de este cafe la proxima vez.- canturreo.

Bella les daba la espalda a los cuatro, ensombrecida. «_Por favor, no._» Fue su respuesta mental a la idea de Edward Cullen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_***Preparacion de la Clase 2-2 para el Festival Escolar***_

-Todos tienen sus disfraces listos?- pregunto uno de los jovenes disfrazado de Shinsengumi.

-Oye espera! Y que haremos con Cullen!?- le detuvo uno de sus compañeros, vestido de militar. -No parece interesado...- penso mientras veia al joven. De cabello cobrizo estatico hasta que dijo...

-Donde esta mi disfraz?

Los jovenes comenzaron a llorar de alegría. El seria una ayuda muy fuerte. «_Finalmente muestra interés!_»

-Eh... Pero el uniforme del ejercito japones no se le ve muy bien.- pensaron despues de verlo con el disfraz, luciendo nada atractivo con el.

-Y el de Estados Unidos?- el muchacho se cambio y salio con el uniforme militar. -Bueno no se le ve tan mal...-

-Pero podria verse mejor.- respondieron. Estaba realmente nerviosos por eso.

-Al final queda el uniforme de Shinsengumi?-

El pelicobrizo se cambio y regreso con el disfraz puesto, luciendo como si en alguna vida pasada hubiese sido uno de ellos.

-...Si!

-Este es! Y le daremos una Katana* de juguete.-

-Esperen, que hay de...- el joven se inclino y tomo algo en el suelo para luego ponerselo en la cabeza. Un sombrero que hacia las veces del corte de los Shinsengumi -Rapado y un cepillo de cabello en la cima de la cabeza y cabello a los lados. -No puedo hacerlo sin esto.- completo luciendo ridiculo con aquello en la cabeza.

_**Ese!**_

_**No!**_

_**Era!**_

_**Bueno!**_

_**Para!**_

_**El!**_

-TE HAREMOS UN DISFRAZ ESPECIALMENTE PARA TI!- chillaron los muchachos antes de salir disparados para hacerle un disfraz.

_»Y asi es como termino siendo coronel de la marina.«_

.

.

.

***Una ultima cosa antes de irnos!***

**-Joven, podría darnos sus datos?**

**-Informacion personal? Buf... Que fastidio.-**

**Nombre completo**

Edward Cullen

**Edad - Clase**

17 años. - Segundo año, clase 2

**Tipo de sangre**

0 negativo

**Altura**

1,65

**Peso**

Lo olvide

**Habilidad especial**

Ninguna en realidad.

**Lo que más te gusta **

_**OBSERVAR**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Kaichō Wa Maid-Sama!__/ Capitulo 2/ Fin._**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aclaraciones: **_

_***Nekomimi: Una nekomimi es un personaje femenino que presenta características de un gato, como orejas de gato, cola de gato o algún otro rasgo felino en un cuerpo humano. Las nekomimi son un elemento de ficción, normalmente encontrado en el manga y anime de Japón, y también es frecuente en el hentai. Suele ser un tipo de cosplay muy común.**_

_***Goshijin-sama: se traduciría como "Amo" o "Mi señor"**_

_***Senpai: En ingles podría traducirse como Senior. En japon se refieren a personas de un grado mayor al del hablando.**_

_***Moe es una palabra del argot japonés que originalmente se refiere a un fetiche por los personajes de videojuegos, anime o manga. Por ejemplo, meganekko-moe, "moé de chicas de gafas", describe a una persona que se siente atraída por personajes ficticios que usan gafas. Desde entonces, ha tendido a ser utilizado como un término más general que describe pasatiempos, manías o fetiches (no sexuales); tetsudō-moe es simplemente un interés apasionado por los trenes. Una moekko es un personaje que puede ser considerado un estereotipo moé, el cual, hasta para los más enterados en la materia es difícil de delimitar.**_

_***Cosplay: es un término de la cultura popular que hace referencia a la representación de personajes de ficción mediante la utilización de disfraces que asemejan la indumentaria característica del personaje. El término es ampliamente relacionado con la representación de personajes de ficción propios de los medios en la cultura oriental, concretamente aquellos del anime, manga y videojuegos. A pesar de que sus recursos se centran en la ficción oriental, puede también ser una representación de los personajes de ficción en la cultura occidental mostrados en distintos medios como la televisión, el cine, las historietas y la literatura.**_

_***Shinsengumi: Era una fuerza de policia especial del ultimo periodo del shogunato en Japon. -Busquenlo en Wikipedia o vean el anexo con la pagina del extra de este capitulo en donde Edward se prueba los disfraces.**_

_***Katana: Espada de los samuráis.**_

_***MUCHAS GRACIAS A**_

_**Cindy. **_

_**aldi.f.22 **_

_**danii Cullen-Tsukino **_

_** 1505 **_

_**vampiritablood13**_

_**conejoazul**_

_**SIN USTEDES NO SOY NADA! ASI QUE SIGAN DEJANDO REVIEW ASI SEA SOLO PARA DECIR HOLA!**_

_**Se despide, Kurenai Lukia**_


	4. Los dos S & M de Isabella

**Esta es una adaptación de la obra Hiro Fujiwara "**_**Kaichō**__**w**__**a**__**Maid-Sama!"**_

**Disclaimer:**Ni los personajes de Twilight ni la historia de Kaichō wa Maid-Sama son míos. **Twilight de Stepheny Meyer y****Kaichō****Wa Maid-Sama! Es de Hiro Fujiwara**

**Advertencia**: en esta adaptación pueden encontrarse con

O.O.C (out of character)

Lenguaje maduro

Violencia

Escenas de contenido homosexual

Travestismo

…Suena mal, verdad? Pero créanme, cuando una de estas cosas pasa… es porque lo que se viene es una bomba de risas! Así que no creo que este tan mal… o sí?

***UNA COSA POR ACLARAR ANTES: **Se que todos los personajes de Twilight hablan ingles y viven en Estados Unidos, pero para esta adaptación es necesario que todo se ambiente en alguna ciudad de Japón, por lo que Bella, Edward y todos los demás son en realidad japoneses y hablan japones.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-¡Deja de temblar mientras hablas!- **_

El vicepresidente Alec Starsand soltó el llanto mientras el oído con el que escuchaba a la presidenta a través de su celular perdía el cincuenta por ciento de su funcionamiento. _-¡Te dije que el reporte del Festival Escolar debe ser entregado hoy!-_

-P-pero, Kaichō... También tengo que estudiar para los exámenes...- explico entre sorbidos de nariz y llanto.

_-Aargh-,Olvidalo, lo completare cuando regrese.-_

Mientras tanto, en el escritorio de al lado, una parte de los chicos del consejo se reunían hablando escandalosamente frente a una laptop en donde reproducían una ruidosa película porno.

Por otro lado, otro grupo planeaba escribir "El demonio encarnado" con marcador indeleble en el escritorio de la presidenta.

_-Alec. ¿Porque hace tanto ruido allí?- _pregunto.

-Eh, no... No... es...-

-Esos idiotas... Haciendo estupideces mientras no estoy allí. ¿Eh?- su rostro se ensombreció mientras agregaba algo más. -Oye, diles esto.-

Entonces sonrió fríamente al teléfono, dándole una sexy imagen al estar llevando en ese momento el lindo uniforme de Maid del Maid Latte.

-Prepárense para sufrir su castigo.- gruño suavemente antes de cerrar el teléfono.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kaichō wa Maid-sama!**_

(¡La presidenta del concejo estudiantil es una sirvienta!)

Capitulo 3: Los M & S de Isabella

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Oiga, Kaichō...- Bella miro por sobre su hombro para encontrarse con la persona que le había hablado, sintiéndolo muy cerca de su espalda. -No deberías decir cosas que suenan tan provocativas. Me has hecho sonrojar.-

Ojos verdes como esmeraldas, alto, delgado, apuesto como pocos, de un peculiar cabello cobrizo. Le sonreía y miraba tan sensualmente que cualquier chica se habría derretido ante el.

-**Oh... ¡Eres tu!**- se giro y comenzó a lanzarle patadas laterales, intentando alejarlo de ella. -**¡No te me acerques! ¡Deja de malinterpretar mis palabras!-**

El joven esquivo sus patadas sin siquiera sacar las manos de los bolsillos. -Oye, oye, deja de patear.-

_Esta es Isabella Swan. Es la presidenta del concejo estudiantil de la preparatoria Forks._

-Ya deja de venir aquí. Especialmente cuando se aproximan los exámenes.- le ordeno con molestia.

El apuesto muchacho se limito a mirarla por un segundo.

_Y este es Edward Cullen._

...

-Pero estar con la Kaichō es divertido.- respondió con la madures de un niño pequeño, mirándola con una sonrisilla despreocupada. Una venita se broto en el rostro de la chica por la rabia.

_Su enemigo mortal._

-¡Oh! ¡Viniste otra vez, Cullen!- ambos se giraron hacia la puerta, de donde salía una mujer disfrazada de maid, bajita como un duendecillo y de voz dulce y amable.

-Ah, Tenchō*...- mascullo Bella mientras observaba a la bonita mujer de corto cabello negro, ojos cafés y rostro joven a pesar de la edad, acercarse a ellos con una sonrisa y una cesta llena de cosas entre los delgados brazos.

_Si. De hecho, Bella trabajaba a medio tiempo en un café de Maids._

-Ah, es verdad. ¡Bella! ¡Mira esto! Acabo de comprarlos.- le mostró el contenido de la cesta a la jovencita. -Bastones de policía, gas pimienta.-

La joven tomo uno de aquellos objetos en su mano, sin palabras. Tras ella, Edward miraba con la misma reacción la cesta llena de... -¿...Armas de defensa personal?-

-Ha habido un incremento de ataques sexuales últimamente.- explico la mujer de mirada aniñada. -Aunque dudo que nuestros amos/clientes estén en peligro... Solo por precaución, Bella, deberías quedarte con uno de estos!-

Bella sonrió, moviendo las manos en negación. -Tranquila, yo estaré bien. Si quiere deme lo que sobre. Aunque en verdad no necesito nada.-

-¿No lo necesitas porque crees que eres fuerte?- Bella observo a Edward cuando pregunto aquello. Se había quedado en silencio durante todo ese tiempo.

-¿Oh, si? Bella esta aprendiendo Aikido ¿No?

Bella le sonrió de regreso a la gerente. -Así es. Estaré bien, así que no se preocupe por mi. Si un violador me ataca, lo derrotare.- dijo antes de soltar unas risitas tontas.

Edward se limito a mantener su típico semblante desinteresado, pero por el rabillo del ojo no pudo evitar mirar a Bella con los ojos obscurecidos por la desconfianza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*En la preparatoria Forks*_

-Que emotivo... Una chica trabajando hasta el cansancio para pagar las deudas de su irresponsable padre (Que desapareció)... Odiando a todos los hombres (también por culpa de su padre), y trabajando en un café de Maids...

**THUMPT**

Isabella le había lanzado un libro, golpeando el rostro de Edward.

-...Me dolió- se quejo con voz monótona después que el libro cayo de su rostro, dejándole la nariz y las mejillas rojas por el golpe.

-**¡No hables de eso en la escuela!- **ignoro el "¿Por qué?" De Edward y continuo su rugido. -**¡****Y no entres al aula del concejo estudiantil como si pudieses hacerlo cuando quieras, por favor!-**

-No es como si alguien viniera aquí de todos modos, mucho menos en periodo de exámenes.- le respondió antes de continuar con su plática. -Intentas guardar el secreto de tu trabajo, por que no mejor te buscas otro?-

-Bueno... Porque la Tenchō es una persona muy razonable.- explico. -En términos de horas de trabajo y salario, es muy considerada conmigo.-

-Ooh. No sabia que la Kaichō fuese alguien tan leal~. Ahora lo entiendo- canturreo con la misma sonrisita estúpida en el rostro.

-¡Cállate! ¡Arg! ¡Como sea, solo vete! ¡Estoy muy ocupada!- dijo mientras comenzaba a empujarlo a la salida cual carretilla.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Estas estudiando? Puedo ayudarte.- respondió con su tono desinteresado, dejándose empujar con las manos en los bolsillos y viéndola por encima del hombro.

-**¡No! Es trabajo del consejo. ¡ADIOS!**- y le cerro la puerta en la cara, moviendole el cabello por la fuerza, dejando al muchacho sin palabras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya el cielo comenzaba a obscurecer para cuando Isabella logro salir del aula del Consejo.

-En verdad...- suspiro con cansancio, caminando por los vacíos pasillos de su escuela. -Tener que trabajar hasta tarde otra vez.- Observo entonces la puerta de un aula abierta con la luz encendida. -Oh?- se asomo al aula y... -**¡Jessica! ¿¡Que haces aquí tu sola!?-** exclamo con sorpresa al ver a la chica de cabello rizado sentada en uno de los escritorios, leyendo un libro.

-Es que me concentro mas en mis estudios cuando estoy en la escuela asi que...-

-**¡Caminar sola por la noche es muy peligroso! ¡No deberías estar sola hasta tarde!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*En alguna estación del metro de la ciudad*_

Jessica le dio un bonita sonrisa mientras comenzaba a alejarse, despidiéndose. -Bells es como una madre. Muchas gracias por acompañarme~~. Te quiero~~.-

Isabella le sonrió y saludo de vuelta, suspirando, quedándose sola. Estas muchachas imprudentes... Bueno, ella estaba para protegerlas a toda cos...

-Es muy peligroso caminar sola por la noche.

Sintió como alguien soplaba en su nuca, haciéndola sentir escalofríos. -No deberías estar sola a estas horas~- le canturreo sensualmente Edward en el oído mientras Isabella chillaba.

-¡Waa!... ¡T-t-t-tu!... Com... **¡Compórtate!- **le grito dando un salto lejos de el y tomando posición de lucha. Recibiendo como respuesta un "Oh, buena posición." De parte de Cullen.

-¿Vas al trabajo?- pregunto de manera casual.

-**¡No me sigas!- **le grito en respuesta mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*En el Maid Latte*_

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Goshijin-sama.

Bella tomo su pose perfecta y saludo a los clientes que entraban, sonriendo con esa aura de tranquilidad que le rodeaba siempre para evitar mostrar lo desagradable que le resultaba su trabajo. -Vengan por aquí, por favor.-

Guiaba a los dos clientes por entre las mesas para llevarlos a una disponible cuando paso por la linea de visión de Edward Cullen, quien como siempre se comía con mucha parsimonia un helado, mirándola con una sonrisita estúpida en el rostro al verla gruñir cuando se sintió observada por el. Algo de pronto llamo su atención mientras se llevaba un palito de chocolate a la boca, borrandole la sonrisa del rostro.

Bella paso frente a una mesa con dos jóvenes de cabello oscuro, uno gordito con lentes y otro mas delgado, que se susurraron algo entre ellos al verla pasar.

-...- El palito de chocolate se rompió sonoramente al morder un extremo y hacer fuerza en el otro, mirando sombriamente hacia donde ese par se encontraba, frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

-¡Bella!-

-Ah, Tenchō. ¿Que pasa?

Observo a la gerente pasar volando frente a ella, luciendo mayor debido a que ahora su ropa eran una camisa, chaqueta y pantalones de vestir. Se colgaba una cartera al hombro cuando comenzó a explicarle. -Lo lamento, tengo algo que atender, asi que debo salir por un momento. Por favor, dile a las otras dos chicas. ¡Regresaré antes del cierre! ¡Mientras tanto te encargo el café!- fue lo ultimo que se escucho de la gerente antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

-...Ok...-

* * *

La puerta del café había sido cerrada y la luz del mostrador donde un maniquí con el uniforme del café yacía, había sido apagada.

-Ya vamos a cerrar.- aviso Bella.

-¿Todavía vamos a esperar a la Tenchō?- pregunto otra de las meseras, de largo cabello rojo fuego.

-Ya se ha tardado mucho.- suspiro otra de ellas, de cabello rubio, largo y liso, recogido en una cola de caballo.

-¿¡Por qué tuvo que escoger justamente este día para esto!?- gruño la pelirroja con los ojos llorosos.

-Ah ¿Tienes algo que hacer, Victoria?- pregunto la rubia.

-Todavía no he comenzado la tarea para mañana. ¿Y tu, Kate?

-Tengo que ir a otro trabajo de medio tiempo.

-¡Wow! Eres muy trabajadora...

-Bueno, yo me quedare y esperare a la Tenchō.- intervino Bella al ver lo ocupadas que estaban sus compañeras. -Ustedes pueden irse si quieren. No hay problema.-

Los ojos de Victoria brillaron conmovidos ante el sacrificio de Bella mientras que Kate pareció preocupada por ella. -Nos salvaste... Pero estarás sola. ¿Estarás bien con eso? ¿No sera peligroso?-

Bella soltó un par de risitas. -No se preocupen. Si hay un pervertido por los alrededores, lo atrapare.-

* * *

_-Bien, recuerda cerrar la puerta de atrás.- le recordó Kate._

_-Lo siento mucho~~. Muchas gracias~~- se disculpo Victoria antes de que ambas salieran del local._

_-No hay problema.- fue la despedida de Bella._

_«Bueno, la Tenchō no deberá de tardar mucho mas, asi que sera mejor que no cierre la puerta de adentro.» _Pensó mientras terminaba de arreglar el segundo piso del restaurant, quedándose parada frente a la bonita fuente que había en una de las paredes junto al balcón.

CHUIIIIK

Giro el rostro violentamente hacia atrás, alarmada. «_¿Que...? Alguien esta aquí..._»

Entonces una mano apareció de entre las sombras tras ella, tapándole la boca y sujetándose las manos tras la espalda, sacándole un gemido de miedo. -...!-

«_Es... ¡¿El violador?!_»

-¡Mmmmm!- intento soltarse pero no logro ni el mas mínimo afloje en su agarre.

«_¡Mierda! ¡Es muy fuerte!_» Fue entonces cuando recordó lo que había estado viendo antes de todo aquello. La fuente... «_¡Debo empujarlo a la fuente!_»

Con las botas de su uniforme piso el pie de la persona que la sujetaba, sacándole un gemido y logrando dominarle por un segundo, suficiente para hacerlo retroceder y tropezar con el borde de la fuente, haciéndolo caer en ella con un sonoro chapoteo. _«¡Éxito!_»

Fue entonces cuando hizo contacto visual con su empapado atacante.

...

...

-...¿Cullen, Que mierda estabas haciendo?- susurro mientras aura oscura le comenzaba a rodear por la furia, sintiendo miles de venitas brotar en su rostro.

-Interpretando el rol de un acosador.- respondió con su típico tono casual fuera de lugar, poniendo cara de despiste que parecía aun mas fuera de lugar al estar completamente empapado y sentado dentro del agua de la fuente.

...

-**Al carajo. Parece que tendré que castigarte...**- mascullo con voz y apariencia terrorífica mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

-¿Castigo...?- respondió con un pequeño rubor nervioso en las mejillas. Bella suspiro.

-Cullen... Si hubieses atacado a una de las chicas y no a mi, hubieses estado en graves problemas. ¿Lo sabes?.- le reprendio cruzandose de brazos mientras el muchacho se levantaba de la fuente. -Hay un limite hasta para las travesu...-

-¿Kaichō? ¿Es que aun no se da cuenta?-

Bella le fruncio el ceño cuando la interrumpió. -¿...De que...?

-Te puedes sentir segura porque crees que eres fuerte...-

Tomo de pronto su muñeca y la halo hacia el, tomándole suavemente por la nuca. -Pero no olvides que tu sigues siendo...- le dio una sensual sonrisa que se acentuaba mas al estar chorreando agua por el cabello. –Una chica, _Bella_.-

Sus mejillas se encendieron en rojo ante sus palabras. -**¡S...Suéltame!**- se soltó de la mano de Edward y retrocedió lejos de él. -Cuanto mas vas a tratar a las personas como idiotas... Estas intentando darme una advertencia? **¡La entiendo muy bien! ¡Así que vete!**- le apunto las escaleras hacia la salida, furiosa.

El le miro no muy feliz por un momento antes de soltar un cansado suspiro, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. -Bien-. Adiós.- dijo secamente antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Bella le fulminó con la mirada, intentando cubrir el rojo de sus mejillas con la mano. **«-»**

* * *

PLIP PLIP

El cabello y la ropa aun le goteaban agua.

-En verdad...- se saco la chaqueta empapada de un jalón, quedándose solo en la camisa blanca con solo los dos botones de abajo abrochados, dejando ver su torneado pecho y un poco de su torso. Se lanzo la chaqueta al hombro. -...Ella no lo entiende del todo.-

Escucho un ruido al final del callejón, proveniente de la esquina al final. Pasos y susurros que se alejaban.

Sus cejas entonces se fruncieron con molestia, ensombreciendo perturbadoramente su rostro. -...-

* * *

_*En la preparatoria Forks*_

BLUMB

Su ultimo oponente cayo al suelo después de una llave de aikido, habiéndole sujetado apenas por la manga del kimono*

-¿Eso es todo?- luciendo una cola de caballo, observo aun con la ropa de su oponente en la mano, encontrándose con un cementerio de hombres delante de ella, todos miembros del concejo estudiantil. -Idiotas. Haciendo estupideces en el aula del concejo estudiantil.

_Castigo por haber hecho lo que les dio la gana mientras ella no estaba: Forraje de entrenamiento para Isabella._

-Honestamente, en esta epoca del año. ¡Por favor pasen mas tiempo repasando!- les ladro con las manos en la cintura, escuchándoles chillar "¡Por favor, déjenos ir!"

-Da mas miedo que mi mamá...- llorando de miedo, comento uno de los jóvenes a otro, que respondió igualmente llorando.

-No solo eso... Da mas miedo que mi papá...

De pronto la puerta del club de artes marciales se abrió, dejando ver al vicepresidente del concejo. En su mano, un trabajo que ondeaba en el viento con alegría. -Kaichō! Termine el reporte!-

-¿Oh? ¡Ya voy!- respondió mirándole por sobre el hombro mientras se soltaba la cola de caballo, suspirando.

* * *

-...Y aquí hay algunas notas...-

Sobre su escritorio dos pilas de papeles. Isabella los observo en silencio, con el rostro sombrío. -...Bien. Veo que en realidad no lo ordenaste.-

-Perdón.

-Olvídalo... Eso si, espero los resultados de tus exámenes con ansias.- le mascullo cruelmente, haciendo temblar a Alec.

-¡Ah! Si... Me voy a estudiar ahora...- susurro antes de salir disparado del infierno... Digo del aula del concejo estudiantil.

Isabella suspiro y se sentó ante la pila de papeles, comenzando su trabajo cuando sintió la imperiosa necesidad de mirar hacia la ventana que daba al pasillo...

...Donde Edward Cullen permanecía parado, mirándola fijamente a través del cristal, inexpresivo.

Isabella dio un salto. -¡Wa! ¡¿Que haces?! ¿¡Que estas haciendo allí parado!?-

...

...Edward Cullen se limito a, simplemente, sacarle la lengua antes de seguir su camino.

...

-_**Maldito tonto...**_- gruño mientras todo a su alrededor oscurecía y el lápiz que sostenía en la mano se rompía.

-¡DEJA DE HACER COSAS IDIOTAS, CULLEN!

-...He...- río quedamente al escuchar aquel rugido incluso estando en el otro extremo del pasillo, siguiendo su camino con esa misma sonrisa, hasta que lentamente se borró, mientras los ojos parecían reflejarle una determinación tomada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*En el Maid Latte*_

-Que tenga un buen viaje de regreso, goshijin-sama.-

Mientras llevaba una bandeja con platos y vasos vacíos, Bella paso frente a la mesa que Edward siempre ocupaba, encontrándola vacía._ «...Cullen no vino hoy... Por fin... Paz y silencio...»_

Se acerco al lavaplatos en una de las paredes y dejo allí los platos, no escuchando los susurros que se intercambiaban cerca de ella los dos mismos jóvenes que Cullen había notado días atrás.

CLINK

-¡Wa!- Bella giro el rostro y encontró a los dos jóvenes observando al suelo cerca de sus pies un montón de vidrio roto y liquido esparcido. Un vaso se había roto. -¡P-perdón!- exclamo el gordito con lentes. -Muñeca... Me duele la muñeca.- se excuso.

-¿Esta bien, goshijin-sama? No se preocupe, iré por el cepillo y la pala.- dio una sonrisa amable y se giro para ir a buscar las cosas a la cocina.

No pudo darse cuenta de la sospechosa sonrisa que cruzo los rostros de los dos jóvenes mientras ella se alejaba.

* * *

-Por favor déjame ayudarte.- el muchacho de lentes se inclino para intentar tomar un trozo de cristal roto, pero la mano enguantada de Bella lo detuvo en el aire amablemente.

-No.- le sonrió y siguió con su trabajo. -Es muy peligroso, así que déjemelo a mi, goshijin-sama.-

Cuando termino de recoger las piezas y limpiar el lugar se levanto y se fue, no observando otra sonrisa sombría que les recorrió el rostro a los muchachos, mirándola alejarse.

-Bella es como la imaginaba... Ya no aguanto mas...

-Yo tampoco...

-Entonces esta noche... _**¡Actuaremos!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

El cielo se había teñido de azul marino y negro.

-_Chicas en cafés son atacadas por un personaje desconocido. Próximamente en las noticias._-

Edward Cullen se detuvo frente a aquella tienda de electrónica donde habían varios televisores de diferentes tamaños mostrando el noticiero de la noche. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y escucho.

-_De acuerdo con el reporte de la policía, las víctimas trabajan en cafés cosplay. El criminal ataca en la salida de los empleados, después del cierre._-

-Oye... Oye... Tu, guapo~-

Edward siguió mirando fijamente la tv con preocupación que solo se reflejaba en el fondo de sus ojos y en el ligero fruncir de su cejas.

-¿Estas libre? ¡Salgamos juntos!- un par de lindas chicas se acercaron a el, sonriendole e invitandole. -Ah, de cerca te ves mas joven. ¿Estas en preparatoria?-

Pero las jóvenes se quedaron hablándole al aire cuando el simplemente se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, ignorándolas olímpicamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

«_...Otra vez... Me quede sola en el café... Todas están tan ocupadas..._» Pensó sin saber que cara poner, recordado como la gerente le había rogado y llorado.

_-¡Te juro que no ocurrirá otra vez! ¡Te pagare las horas extra incluso!_

_-No tiene porque preocuparse, solo sera esta noche, no habrá problema..._

_-¡Por favor! ¡Cuando termine regresaré aquí pitando! ¡Te lo prometo!-_

«_La Tenchō me lo pidió otra vez... Esta vez cerraré todas las puertas._» Pensó mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la cocina, encontrándose con una cesta llena de cosas cerca de la puerta. «_Oh... Los productos de defensa personal._» Saco uno de ellos con curiosidad, encontrándose con el bastón de policia. «_...Demasiado obvio._»

Suspiro y dejo el bastón dentro de la cesta antes de cerrarla. «_Como sea... No debería haber problemas..._» Pensó y se acerco para asegurarse de que la puerta estaba...

«_...Mm?_» Los ojos de Bella se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que la puerta no tenia llave. «_La puerta no esta cerrada..._»

Un sonido de pasos la alerto.

Oh mierda.

«_¿¡Es Cullen otra vez...!?_»

-¡Rápido! ¡Amarra sus manos! ¡Cierra la puerta!-

«_¡El bastón...!_» Pero ella no pudo hacer nada mas. Le esposaron las manos en la espalda y escucho el sonido de la cinta adhesiva cerca antes de que le cubrieran la boca. Esas voces... Ese no era Edward.

**«**_** ¡Es el violador!**_**»**

Escucho el sonido de chasquido del taser de mano cuando encontró a dos jóvenes, uno gordito con lentes y uno delgado y alto frente a ella, sonriendole cruelmente mientras el primero hacia sonar el taser ante ella. -Finalmente, Bella... Sera mejor que seas buena y obedezca... No quiero tener que lastimarte.-

«_ ¡Estos bastardos...!_» Logro reconocerlos mientras la llevaban escaleras arriba al segundo piso. « ¡_Son clientes regulares!_»

La obligaron a sentarse sobre sus muslos cerca a la fuente del segundo piso, frente a la ventana del balcón. Ella gruño incluso con la cinta en la boca, deseando asesinar a ese par de perversos...-

* * *

Edward miro hacia el oscuro segundo piso, inexpresivo. Al parecer todo el mundo se había ido ya y todo estaba en calma.

-...- Rayos, no sabia de que se estaba preocupando. Ella probablemente estaría ya en su casa, sana y salva, y el esperando dios sabría que.

Suspiró, se rasgo la cabeza, alborotándose aun mas el cabello antes de dar un paso para comenzar el camino de regreso...

Susurros...

El corazón se le detuvo en el pecho por un momento, congelandolo en el acto. Giro el rostro tan violentamente hacia atrás que por poco se le saldría la cabeza, mirando con los ojos como platos y las pupilas contraídas de terror hacia la ventana del balcón del segundo piso, donde pudo vislumbrar algunas sombras.

-Bella... Es la Maid en la que siempre hemos estado pensando...- Al agudizar el oído logro escuchar una voz masculina que lo hizo regresar a su posición bajo el balcón. -Siempre... Te hemos estado observando.-

-Aun cuando hablas con otros chicos... En verdad tu no quieres nada con ellos, verdad? Pero nosotros somos diferentes... Lo que sentimos por ti, Bella...- la joven Maid miraba al suelo, dejando que el cabello le cubriera los ojos. -...Que realmente te entendemos...-

Edward frunció profundamente el ceño con la ira brillandole en los ojos mientras su rostro se volvía sombrío y aterrador, moviéndose un mechón de cabello hacia atrás.

* * *

-...Mm...- susurro Bella bajo la cinta, mientras uno de sus atacantes extendía una mano hacia su rostro.

Ni en sus sueños.

Rompió las esposas solo con su fuerza bruta, rompiendo las cadenas. Se levanto del suelo y se arrancó la cinta adhesiva de la boca con un manoton, tan furiosa que no se dio cuenta del "Eh?" Que soltaba Edward Cullen en el aire mientras se disponía a asestarle una patada al vidrio del balcón, habiendo saltado desde primer piso.

-**¡BASTARDOS! ¿¡CUANTO TIEMPO MAS SEGUIRÁN SOÑANDO DESPIERTOS!?**- rugió convertida en un demonio infernal, haciendo temblar a sus captores. -DICEN QUE EN VERDAD ME ENTIENDEN!?- tomo a los dos por la camisa y los zarandeó con fuerza. -Ese tipo de cosas...-

Entonces tomo al muchacho y aplico una llave de Aikido, lanzando de espaldas contra el suelo, dejándolos allí, medio inconscientes. -Tengan una verdadera pelea conmigo... Y después hablaremos.- dijo colocándose en posición de ataque.

CLANK

La ventana del balcón se había roto debido a la patada de Edward, que ahora permanecía parado bajo ese, mirando sorprendido a la valiente maid.

-...Tck...- la comisura de uno de sus labios tembló y se levanto y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar también.

-...He... **¡BWAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-** estallo en risas el muchacho mientras las lágrimas le caían como regadera. -**¡QUE GRACIOSO!**

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿CULLEN?! ¡L-la ventana!

Pasado el ataque de risa, Edward y Bella observaron hacia la ventana hecha pedazos.

...

-La Tenchō se volverá loca cuando vuelva.- comenzó Bella, sintiendo el aire frío de la noche entrar por el hueco de la ventana. -¿Por qué entraste por un lugar como ese, Cullen?-

...

-Pensé que la puerta de atrás estaba cerrada.- fue su respuesta, también mirando hacia la ventana.

...

Estaban fritos cuando llegara la gerente.

...

-Pero bueno, llamemos a la policía primero.- indico Bella mientras con ayuda de Edward amarraba a los dos muchachos que la había atrapado, dejándolos sentados espalda con espalda en el suelo, tembloroso. Edward se acerco y se agacho a la altura de ambos.

-Pero... Díganme, que piensan ahora del verdadero ser de Bella? Me da curiosidad.

-Su verdadero ser... No solo una Maid... Sino una sadista... Creo...- respondió el muchacho delgado.

-E... en... En verdad... Quería... Ser latigueado por ella...

_Sip, no eran violadores, sino masoquistas en busca de una dominatrix._

Tanto Edward como Bella se quedaron en silencio. Bella con rostro de completa lástima al ver lo patético que era ese par y Edward sin poder creérselo por un momento.

-Pfff... Kukukuku...- se inclino hacia adelante riéndose ante las caras confundidas de todos. -Que mala suerte. Después de todo, ella es...-

Extendió un brazo y tomo la cabeza de Bella, apoyandosela en el hombro de manera posesivamente mientras les sonreía burlón ante los ojos sorprendidos de los tres. -_**...Mi linda Maid personal~**_. ¡No esta a la venta!-

Las venas comenzaron a brotarle del rostro a Bella mientras sus ojos se volvían blancos como los de un demonio. -Cullen...-

Y entonces la demonio vestida de Maid rugió.

-**¿¡QUE MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO!?**-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*30 minutos después*_

Bella jadeo cuando observo por el rabillo del ojo a su jefa. Para ese momento un policía se llevaba a los dos secuestradores.

El alma de la gerente comenzó a salirle por la boca. -¿Que... Qué sucedió?- preguntaba.

-¡Wa! ¡Tenchō! ¡ Tranquilícese!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*En la preparatoria Forks*_

-¿Que sucede, Kaichō? Parece estar de buen humor hoy.-

Isabella giro el rostro hacia Alec, quien miraba sorprendido el rostro tranquilo y hasta con el atisbo de una sonrisa. -Estoy bien. Solo que he ganado un poco mas de confianza en mi.-

Alec sonrió tontamente, sin entender ni media palabra mientras Isabella seguía de largo.

-Oye, Cullen.- se detuvo en el escritorio que Edward ocupaba cada vez que iba a verla en el aula del concejo, mirándole con una ceja levantada con petulancia, cruzándose de brazos. -Así que el grande y poderoso Edward Cullen quedo de segundo lugar en el ranking de estos exámenes. Por supuesto, no eres tan bueno como yo.-

-Mmm...- el joven apoyo una mejilla en una mano y le dedico una mirada dulce junto con una suave sonrisa que hubiese podido derretir al mas grueso tempano de hielo. -La Kaichō siempre es la mejor.-

Bella le miro con los ojos abiertos, medio encandilada por el. -¿...Cul...?-

-¿Verdad? _Bella~_-

-...-

Silencio.

...

-**¡MUEREEEEE!**- fue el rugido que se escucho incluso a metros de Forks. La presidenta había regresado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Isabella estaba acostumbrándose lentamente a esas incambiables y difíciles situaciones._

_Y por lo de sus dos vidas, como una Maid y como la "Kaichō"... _

El grupo de jóvenes asintieron entre si. Estaba decidido.

-Muy bien. Entonces ...en marcha.-

...

Isabella soltó una sonrisa.

_Ella quería continuar su camino con éxito._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Especial: _Tea Break_

***Platica en el cafe de Maids***

_~Hablemos de Bella~_

**Victoria Leander. (19 años) Estudiante Universitaria.**

-No importa que, es una persona muy fuerte. No se siente que fuese menor que yo.- levanto el dedo indice y golpeo su barbilla, pensativa. -Se acostumbra muy rapido al trabajo tambien!-

* * *

**Kate Wesley (22 años). Fuurita***.

-Trabaja muy duro.- sonrio. -Durante los descanzos la he visto estudiar y hacer levantamiento de pesas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Pesas!?-

-¿Que tal tu, Rosalie?- Victoria y Kate se giraron hacia la ultima Maid en la mesa.

* * *

**Rosalie Hale. (20 años) Fuurita.**

-¿Que como veo a Bella? Mm... Rosalie piensa que... Como lo pondría...- entonces puso una radiante sonrisa. -**ODIO**. Si, así lo pondría - canturreo con rostro inocente. -No se sus antecedentes ni nada, pero su buen trabajo me opaca.-

Las otras dos Maid parecieron intimidadas por un momento.

-Pero siempre me ayuda a cargar cosas.- pensó recordando las veces que necesitaba ir a dejar cajas al almacén.

_-¡ Déjenme cargar las cosas pesadas a mi!- pidió, siguiendo su regla numero uno. "Proteger a las chicas."_

-Y también me ayuda a manejar a los clientes que son difíciles de tratar.- recordó como ella siempre aparecía y hacia una escena estilo "Jardín Secreto" cuando ella se veía en problemas. -Creo que si, así esta bien~ Y es conveniente también.-

-Hehehe... Eres realmente cruel, Rosalie...-

Mientras tanto la gerente observaba y escuchaba en silencio.

_La gerente se aseguraría de que nada de lo dicho allí llegase a oídos de Bella._

**.**

**.**

**.**

***¡Una ultima cosa antes de irnos!***

-Señora-... Señorita, podría darnos sus datos?

-Datos personales? Por supuesto! Me encantaría!-

**Nombre completo**

~Alice Brandon~

**Edad**

~18 por siempre~ (mas de 30 según datos extraoficiales)

**Tipo de sangre**

AB positivo.

**Altura**

1,58 m

**Peso**

Se~cre~to~

**Pasatiempos**

Costura (Hacer ropa)

**Lo que más te gusta:**

_~~~Imaginar~~~_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kaichō Wa Maid-Sama!/ **__**Capitulo 3/ Fin.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Aclaraciones: **_

***Ten****chō**_**: **_Puede traducirse como "Gerente" o "Jefa".

***Kimono:** ropa típica japonesa. (Larga historia, así que mejor busquen en Wikipedia)

***Fuurita**: Una persona que vive de trabajos de medio tiempo (Osea, Supongamos que... Rosalie trabaja medio tiempo en el Maid Latte y después de salir de allí, trabaja en por ejemplo, una tienda de música.)

MUCHAS GRACIAS A:

**aldi.f.22**: eres el único review y eso te lo agradezco un montón A mi también me encantan los despistes de Edward, es tan increíble y perfecto que cuando una lo ve darse esos despistes monumentales se muere de risa. Y lo de las aclaraciones siempre hacen falta -lo se por experiencia, porque me vi la serie animada antes que el manga y como no daban aclaraciones no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que hablaban xD- y como era posible que algunas lectoras no fuesen fanáticas del manga/anime, estarían tan perdidas como Edward lo estaba cuando peleaban por el torneo de piedra,papel o tijeras. XD

Muchas gracias también a los que leyeron y no comentaron, a los que le dieron a autora y/u historia favorita o a alerta! Se les aprecia :)

ONEGAIIIIII! DEJEN REVIEW SI LES GUSTO! Cambien se aceptan favoritos y alertas! ...

Y COMO REGALO! UN ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!

* * *

-**Por favor!**- gritaron al unisono, dejando a Isabella atónita.

_Un día..._

-**Déjenos seguirla!**

_De la nada..._

Los cinco jóvenes se inclinaron ante ella, mirándola en espera de su respuesta.

-**Por favor! Sea nuestra Shishio!**

_Isabella tuvo 5 seguidores._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-_Que tal si les dices la verdad?- pregunto con Isabella entre ambas piernas y con un brazo en su cintura, sentados en el suelo tras una esquina después de otra rápida huida.

-Siempre llegas en el momento justo, verdad?- pregunto sintiéndose incomoda con la cercanía de Edward a ella.

-Si tan solo les dices, ellos lo entenderán.

-Tal vez... Pero...- aparto la vista de el y se levanto, dejando que la mano de Edward sobre su cintura se deslizara hasta el suelo. -Este es un secreto que yo no quiero que sepan.- soltó una risa de circunstancias y se giro a verlo. -Veras, ellos me pusieron como su meta en la vida, y no quiero decepcionarlos.

Edward la miro en silencio.

-Hey... En verdad crees que puedes seguir así...- Desde su lugar, le clavo los profundos ojos verdes.

-Y huir por siempre...?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Puedes... Recuperarla?- pregunto con la desesperación brillandole en los ojos. -Pero... Aun cuando bajes no alcanzaras a recogerla ante que ell... **QUE MIERDA EN EL MUNDO CREES QUE HACES?!**- engancho los brazos y halo hacia atrás a Edward, quien había comenzado a montarse en el muro del borde de la azotea.

-Este es el camino mas corto.- apunto despistadamente hacia abajo.

-**Estas loco?! Seguramente morirás!**- grito antes de soltarlo al ver que bajaba la pierna del muro y se giraba a verle.

-La Kaichō me pidió que la recogiera, así que eso haré.- respondió como si fuese algo obvio.

-**DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?!** POR QUE DEMONIOS IRÍAS A TAL EXTREMO?!

Edward abrió los ojos por un momento, sorprendido... Por que iría a ese extremo?

Ladeo el rostro y soltó una risilla, mientras el cabello le caía en el rostro de esa misma manera misteriosa que siempre brotaba en cada uno de sus movimientos. -Je... "Por que", dices...?-

-Eso es porque...-

Entonces tomo el rostro de Isabella entre sus manos con suavidad...

Y...

* * *

LOS QUE LEYERON EL MANGA O VIERON EL ANIME... Les lanzare a Misaki enfurecida si se les ocurre dar spoiler sobre lo que paso EH! -.-

Se despide.

Kurenai Lukia.


	5. Isabella Shishiō

**Esta es una adaptación de la obra Hiro Fujiwara "Kaichō wa Maid-Sama!"**

**Disclaimer**: Ni los personajes de Twilight ni la historia de Kaichō wa Maid-Sama son míos. **Twilight de Stepheny Meyer y Kaichō wa Maid-Sama! Es de Hiro Fujiwara**

**Advertencia:** en esta adaptación pueden encontrarse con

O.O.C (out of character)

Lenguaje maduro

Violencia

Escenas de contenido homosexual

Travestismo

…Suena mal, verdad? Pero créanme, cuando una de estas cosas pasa… es porque lo que se viene es una bomba de risas! Así que no creo que este tan mal… o sí?

***UNA COSA POR ACLARAR ANTES:** Se que todos los personajes de Twilight hablan ingles y viven en Estados Unidos, pero para esta adaptación es necesario que todo se ambiente en alguna ciudad de Japón, por lo que Bella, Edward y todos los demás son en realidad japoneses y hablan japones.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kaichō wa Maid-sama!**_

(¡La presidenta del concejo estudiantil es una sirvienta!)

Capitulo 4: Isabella Shishiō*

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

-**¡Por favor!**- gritaron al unisono, dejando a Isabella atónita.

_Un día..._

-**¡Déjenos seguirla!**

_De la nada..._

Los cinco jóvenes se inclinaron ante ella, mirándola en espera de su respuesta.

**-¡Por favor! ¡Sea nuestra Shishiō!**

_Isabella tuvo 5 seguidores._

* * *

_*En la Preparatoria Forks*_

_-_**¡Poder caminar junto a la Kaichō Swan despues de la escuela es nuestro mayor placer!**-

Isabella caminaba sin saber que cara poner, seguida cual mamá pata por los cinco jóvenes seguidores, excitados al estar siguiéndola.

-**¡Estamos tan felices de pertenecer al Clan Swan!**-

-Mu-muchachos, podrían parar de decir "Clan Swan"? Es vergonzoso.- Les sonrió avergonzada por sobre el hombro.

-¿Tiene una sugerencia mejor, Shishiō?- pregunto emocionado uno de sus seguidores. Pongamosle Seguidor A. -Ese es el nombre que todos acordamos.-

-¡Nombres como "Grupo Swan" o "Club Swan" suenan horribles!- explico otro de los seguidores, pongamosle Seguidor B.

Isabella llevo una mano a su frente, derrotada. -¡Bien! ...Llamenlo como quieran. Ya no me importa...- suspiro y continuo su camino.

-¡Gracias!

-Pero... ¿Que es lo que quieren que les enseñe, ustedes, bola de curiosos?- pregunto, siendo seguida por los cinco seguidores de cerca.

-¿De que esta hablando?- pregunto Seguidor C.

-¡La hemos estado admirando por que es nuestra razón para vivir!- exclamo Seguidor A.

-Razón para vivir...- repitió ella, consternada.

-¡Si! ¡Vimos su arduo e increíble trabajo durante el Festival Escolar!- explico Seguidor E con una sonrisa.

-¡Eso definitivamente mejorara la reputación de la escuela!- aseguro Seguidor D.

-¡Incluso ha "gobernado" a chicos mayores que usted!- dijo el Seguidor B.

-Siempre es la mejor en cuanto a calificaciones y deportes.- idolatro Seguidor A.

-¡Un trabajo excelente en administración estudiantil!- recordó Seguidor C.

**-_¡En verdad usted es el rol viviente de una Kaichō perfecta!_- **exclamaron los cinco al unisono.

-Oiga, no creo que en verdad sea una persona así de grandiosa...- respondió ella, incomoda ante tanta admiración.

_**-¡Queremos ser una persona tan maravillosa como usted! ¡No! ¡Usted es nuestra meta en la vida!-**_ de pronto Isabella estaba en la cima del pilar de vida de los cinco muchachos. Era la numero uno, la mas genial, la mas respetada.

-...- Solo atino a quedarse en silencio y seguir caminando hasta llegar a la estación del metro cercana a Forks. -Eh... Me tengo que ir, muchachos.- explico al verlos aun tras sus pasos.

-¿Eh? Escuche que la Kaichō se va caminando. ¿Por qué esta tomando un tren ahora?- pregunto el Seguidor A.

-¡Oh! También escuche que... ¿La Kaichō Swan tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo?-

Isabella se quedo congelada en su sitio, mirándolos por sobre el hombro. Por favor... Que ellos no...

-Parece que lo esta haciendo por la familia... ¡Dedica todo su tiempo libre al trabajo!-

-Que maravilloso, tener un programa lleno...

-Quiero ver como trabaja...

_-__**¿Por favor, podemos ir con usted?-**_

…

«_**¡Lo que temía!**_» Pensó petrificada ante la pregunta de sus seguidores.

-¡Nah! Es un trabajo muy simple...- intento restarle importancia. -No hay nada que-

_**-¡No! ¡Queremos saber en que trabaja!-**_ gritaron al unisono, pero antes de darse cuenta Isabella había salido corriendo, apenas diciendo "¡Eso es todo por hoy, adiós!" Antes de perderse en la multitud de la estación.

_**-¡Espérenos! ¡Shishiō!**__-_ gritaron intentando alcanzarla.

«_¡Definitivamente... No puedo dejarlos venir!»_ Pensó intentando perderlos justo cuando un par de manos fuertes la sujetaron por la cintura.

Sin darle tiempo de hacer nada, la persona que la sujetaba la arrastro hasta esconderse tras una esquina de la estación donde se detuvo y la soltó -¿Estas jugando a las escondidas?- pregunto, su voz era aterciopelada y juguetona.

Ah, ese era... -**¡Cullen!**- soltó cuando observo al muchacho a sus espaldas.

_**-¡Kaichō! ¡¿Donde esta?!-**_ ambos se pegaron mas contra la pared cuando vieron a los cinco seguidores pasar de largo, sin darse cuenta de que ellos estaban alli.

-...Me salve.- exhalo Isabella al verlos alejarse.

-¿Desde cuando te volviste tan popular?- pregunto medio sonriente Edward.

-¡**No tengo ni idea!- **respondió cuando ellos ya se perdían entre la multitud. -Parece que quieren saber algo sobre mi.

-¿...Te refieres a esa cosa que no quieres mostrarle a nadie?- pregunto redundante el muchacho. -Pero, cambiando de tema, ya junte suficientes puntos.-

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿YA?! ¡Eso es muy rápido!- chillo mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el próximo tren.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Si! ¡Definitivamente ella no podía dejarlos ver..._

-Asi que hoy se celebrara el reto del juego: "¡Quiero tomarme una foto contigo!"-

_...Como se veía en el cafe de Maids!_

_*Servicio especial del Cafe de Maids*_

_»¡Si juntas suficientes puntos y ganas un juego, puedes tomarte una foto con tu Señorita Maid favorita!_

Edward mostró un poco mas el angulo derecho de su rostro, mirando con una sonrisa torcida apenas a la cámara mientras que Bella sonreía tan innaturalmente que el ceño se le fruncía casi solo y la boca apenas le daba para levantarse un poco. Usaba un par de lazos rojos que recogían su cabello, haciéndola lucir mas joven y tierna a pesar de su expresión.

-¡La expresión de Bella es muy tensa!- Comento Alice después de tomar la fotografía con la cámara instantánea, tomándola y sacudiéndola para que se revelara la imagen. -Solo sonríe como normalmente lo haces.-

-Ehh... Bueno... Es por culpa de Cullen...- solto ella despues de recuperarse del flash, relajandose un poco mas.

-Asi esta bien.- detuvo el joven, tomando la fotografia y sonriendo torcidamente al verla. -Bella luce bien como normalmente luce~- canturreo.

-Bella... Eres una Maid afortunada... ¡Por tener tan amable Goshijin-sama!- exclamo conmovida la pelinegra.

...

-¿Que sucede, Bella?- pregunto. Edward con una sonrisa estupida al ver al la joven Maid con la cabeza hacia abajo y un aura de completa depresion ante las palabras de su jefa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*****En la preparatoria Forks*_

-¡Kaichō! Esto es del periódico escolar.

-Bien, déjame verlo.

-Kaichō, las áreas de limpieza están...-

-Ah, eso...

-Kaichō, esto fue encontrado en la caja de comentarios...-

Isabella atendió a los tres miembros del consejo con manos extra mientras al mismo tiempo escribía un reporte, recibía el asunto del periódico le daba a indicaciones al de las áreas de aseo y leía el escrito en la caja de sugerencias, haciendo que le salieran tres manos mas de las que ya tenia. -Ya veo... Lo discutiremos mañana...- giro el rostro por un momento hacia la puerta, notando cinco personas bajo el marco, observándola con admiración Isabella detuvo su ritmo, ensombreciendo el rostro.

PLACK. De un manoton Isabella cerro la puerta del aula después de arrastrar a sus seguidores adentro.

-Tal entusiasmo...- comento uno de los miembros del consejo.

-Bueno... Es el clan Swan.- respondió otro.

-**¡Ustedes cinco! **¡En vez de estar allí mirando, deberían sentarse en algún escritorio vació **y ponerse a estudiar!- **les regaño Isabella al verlos de inútiles recibiendo a cambio cinco enormes sonrisas.

Los cinco jóvenes tomaron la pizarra del consejo y cinco mesas para luego hacer exactamente lo que les habia ordenado su maestra... Estudiar como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

-¿Es en serio...?- pregunto el miembro que había respondido al comentario de su compañero al principio de la escena.

-Bueno... Ese es el clan Swan.- repitió el otro, igual de anonadado.

* * *

_-__**¡Fue increíble!**_

Los cinco seguidores caminaban de nuevo tras ella mientras salían de la preparatoria. -_**¿Acaso la Kaichō Swan va a trabajar hoy? Podemos ir con usted?-**_

...

-¡NOS VEMOS! CUÍDENSE, CHICOS!- grito mientras salia disparada como una bala a correr.

-_**¡Ah! ¡Espere, por favor! ¡¿Por qué no podemos ir?!**_- escucho acercarse a ella después de haber cruzado una esquina. -_**¡Shishiōōō!**_-

_« Maldición ¿En donde me escondo?»_ Pensó mirando hacia todos lados cuando de pronto otro par de brazos fuertes la atrapaban desde atrás y arrastraban a un escondite seguro.

-Se ve difícil.- escucho una voz aterciopelada tras ella.

-¡¿Tu otra vez?!- miro por sobre su hombro a Edward Cullen, pero este continuo hablando.

-Deberias decirles tus sentimientos, Swan.- le sugirio mientras los cinco pasaban volando frente a ellos sin mirarlos.

-¿Y decirles que odio a los hombres? Eso no es una opción Cullen.- respondió apartando la vista de el. -Pero... De todas maneras me siento un poco feliz... Sus actitudes entusiastas, creo que no me disgustan, aunque sean un poco problemáticos...-

Edward la miro con la sorpresa llenandole el rostro ante sus palabras.

* * *

**~+~Y al día siguiente~+~**

**-¡Kaichō! ¡ Déjenos ir con usted!-** Isabella salio disparada con la manada de jóvenes pisandole los talones antes de que Cullen apareciera de la nada y la arrastrara a un escondite.

* * *

**~+~Y mas tarde~+~**

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Goshijin-sama.- saludo tomando su pose perfecta e inclinándose educadamente.

* * *

**~+~Y al día siguiente a ese~+~**

_**-¡Shishiō! ¡Dejenos ir hoy!-**_ gritaron los cinco observando a su maestra alejarse como una bala.

Cullen la esperaba en la esquina de uno de los callejones del metro, atrapandola en el aire y escondiendola.

_«Creo... Que tal vez...»_

* * *

**~+~Y mas tarde ese día...~+~**

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Goshijin-sama- saludo tranquilamente mientras llevaba una bandeja con un humeante café.

* * *

**~+~Y varios días después de lo mismo...~+~**

_-__**¡SHISHIÔ! ¡DEJENOS IR!**_- rugieron con frustración los muchachos mientras ella corría por los pasillos de la preparatoria.

_«... Debería decirles...»_

Las manos fuertes de Edward Cullen la sujetaron por la cintura, levantándola como si fuese una ligera pluma y llevándosela hasta quedar recostados contra la pared de un callejón oscuro.

-¿Que tal si les dices la verdad?- pregunto con Isabella entre ambas piernas y con un brazo en su cintura, sentados en el suelo tras una esquina después de otra rápida huida.

-Siempre llegas en el momento justo. ¿Verdad?- pregunto sintiéndose incomoda con la cercanía de Edward a ella.

-Si tan solo les dices, ellos lo entenderán.

-Tal vez... Pero...- aparto la vista de el y se levanto, dejando que la mano de Edward sobre su cintura se deslizara hasta el suelo. -Este es un secreto que yo no quiero que sepan.- soltó una risa de circunstancias y se giro a verlo. -Veras, ellos me pusieron como su meta en la vida, y no quiero decepcionarlos.

Edward la miro en silencio.

-Hey... ¿En verdad crees que puedes seguir así...- Desde su lugar, le clavo los profundos ojos verdes.

-_Y huir por siempre...?-_

_«¿Huir?» _

Isabella abrió los ojos de par en par, mirando al pelicobrizo sin poder responderle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*En el Maid Latte*_

-¡Bella!- giro el rostro y observo a la sonriente Alice acompañada por tres jóvenes. -¡Estos tres amos quieren retarte en un juego!-

Fue entonces que se fijo... El trió de idiotas sonreían como si viesen el paraíso, sujetando una alcancía en las manos. -_Tenemos suficientes puntos~-_ canturrearon suavemente, mientras el rostro de Bella se ensombrecía.

-Sera un juego de cartas... ¿Que tipo de reto, Goshijin-sama?- pregunto la Maid mientras revolvía la baraja con imágenes de Maids.

-**¡Speed!- **exclamo Sam, el elegido para competir contra ella, sentado al otro lado de una de las mesas.

-Ya veo. ¿Comenzamos?- pregunto mientras comenzaba a repartir las cartas en la mesa.

-Muy bien, Sam. ¡Tú puedes! ¡Hemos entrenado para este día!- animo Quil.

-¡Vas a ganar de seguro!- apoyo Seth.

Bella no pudo contener la mueca de hastió que le recorrió el rostro cuando termino de repartir las cartas. -Empecemos... ¡¿Listo?!... ¡COMIENZA!-

Sam se quedo congelado en su sitio al ver como la joven Maid movía tan rápido los brazos haciendo sus jugadas que ni siquiera se podían ver. Las cartas volaron ante sus ojos y para cuando por fin había logrado reaccionar...

Bella dejaba su ultima carta caer sobre la mesa, ganando el juego.

...

-¿ACASO ES ESO POSIBLE?-

-¡Ah! Como se esperaba de Bella. Sin piedad ante su oponente.- comento Alice con una sonrisa. -¿Sabían que tiene el apodo de "Final Boss"? Como en los videojuegos.-

La joven de cabello castaño sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras juntaba las cartas otra vez. _«Sin duda alguna, el día que me deje tomar una foto con ellos, sera el día en que todo el mundo descubra que soy una Maid.»_

-¡WA! ¡TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!- grito Sam arrodillado en el suelo, llorando como sus dos amigos al haber perdido. -¡¿COMO ES QUE CULLEN GANO EN EL MISMO JUEGO?!-

Alice sonrió, revoloteando alrededor de los tres. -Bueno, es el primero en ganar contra Bella en un juego. Realmente es bueno jugando.-

_«Pero perdí contra el...»_ Pensó Bella mientras recordaba una repetición de lo que había sido su batalla contra Sam... Pero en donde Edward Cullen la remplazaba como ganador.

_-Es la primera vez que me tomo una foto con la Kaichō.- el joven de cabello cobrizo sonrió torcidamente, mirándola._

_«Me pregunto... ¿Que hizo con esa fotografía? ¿Acaso se la llevaría a la escuela?» _Pensó mientras llegaban a su mente otra vez la voz aterciopelada de Cullen.

_-¿...En verdad crees que puedes seguir asi... Y huir por siempre?-_

La imagen de sus cinco seguidores, siempre obedeciendo la y admirándola con una sonrisa, llego a su cabeza. «_Solo... No quiero decepcionarlos... __**¡No estoy huyendo!» **_Le respondió mentalmente a la pregunta de Cullen, mirando a Sam, Seth y Quil alejarse llorando, rogando por una foto con Bella.

_«...El trió de idiotas. Creí que cuando cuando me vieron por primera vez dirían...»_

_-Eso es patético Kaichō.-_ recordó las palabras crueles del mismo Sam cuando la encontró en aquel callejón.

_«Pero... Nunca creí que se encariñarían conmigo de esta forma en que ahora lo hacen...»_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*En la preparatoria Forks*_

-¡Ustedes! ¡No se sienten en las escaleras, bloquean el paso!- regaño a un par de muchachos sentados en los peldaño, los cuales se levantaron, gruñendo cosas en su contra. Isabella los miro alejarse sin parecer afectada por ello, hasta que el sonido de pasos le llamo la atención.

_**-¡Buenos días Kaichō!-**_ saludaron sus cinco seguidores desde atrás sonriendole con los ojos brillantes antes de comenzar a hablar de lo genial que ella era, lo increíble que eran sus enseñanzas y otras tantas tonterías La presidenta les miro como si fuesen algo sorprendente por un largo momento antes de dejar escapar una suave sonrisa, de esas tan inesperadas que ella dejaba.

-Buenos días, muchachos...-

* * *

Con el brazo estirado hacia adelante y acostado contra sobre la parte mas alta de la azotea -por encima de la puerta y las escalera- Edward Cullen observaba fijamente aquella fotografía de la Bella Maid y él juntos. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo había estado viéndola sin detenerse.

-...- guardo la imagen en el bolsillo de su pantalón de cuadros y entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, tomando una enigmática expresión.

-¡Waa! El viento esta fuerte aquí.- exclamo Isabella cuando abrió la puerta y salio hacia la terraza.

-¿Que pasa, Kaichō? Es inusual verla por aquí.- se giro rápidamente hacia de donde provenía la voz, mirando dos metros mas arriba de ella a Cullen sentado encima del techo de la puerta.

-¡C...Cullen! ¿De donde rayos saliste?- pregunto mientras el cabello y su falda se agitaban con fuerza ante la brisa.

-¿Te están persiguiendo?

-No.- aparto la vista de el. -Solo quería enfriar mi cabeza un poco...-

Edward se levanto y salto con agilidad hasta llegar al suelo, acercándose a Isabella que se sujetaba del muro al borde de la azotea.

-Estoy pensando... Si debería decirles que soy una Maid.-

Miro hacia abajo, observando cinco figuras masculinas seis pisos mas abajo, sus cinco seguidores. -En vez de temer a que descubran la verdad, debería decirles, cara a cara... Acaso no me hace eso mas cercana al ideal que tienen sobre mi?-

-¿Otra vez? ¿Lo estas haciendo por ellos...- noto con sorpresa como sin darse cuenta el estaba a su lado, estando solo unos segundos antes sobre la puerta.

-...Y no por ti?-

Isabella abrió los ojos de par en par, quedándose estática por un momento antes de girarse con la boca abierta para responderle mas pareció pensarlo bien ya que regreso la vista al suelo, dejando caer la cabeza y su cabello como una cortina café, derrotada. -...Tienes razón...- gimoteo derrotada. -Al final... Solo tengo miedo... ¡Miedo de que me vean con el traje de Maid y me desprecien!- gruño escupiendo saliva al tener los dientes apretados. -Después de todo, ellos son muy amables conmigo. Hacer tal cosa como decepcionarlos... Me pone triste.-

Edward abrió los ojos de par en par, mirándola sorprendido por un momento. -Bueno... Hagas lo que hagas... Yo nunca estaré decepcionado de ti, Isabella.-

La presidenta levanto el rostro, sorprendida por un momento, El realmente...? Giro el rostro para verle. -Cu... Culle...-

-¡Esta es la prueba~!- canturreo con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara y la bochornosa fotografía del Maid Latte en la mano.

...

-**¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A TRAER ESO HASTA AQUÍ?!**- rugió convertida en una bestia mientras forcejeaba para alcanzar la fotografía no teniendo éxito al ser Edward mas rápido, ágil y alto que ella.

-Quería protegerla.- respondió sin borrar la sonrisita estúpida.

-¡¿**POR QUE?!**

-Eh...- pareció pensarlo un poco. -...Por amor...-

-**¡¿QUE MIERDA DICES?! ¡AHORA DAME...!**- se esforzó mas por intentar quitárselo hasta que por fin sujeto su mano libre y se apoyo en ella para sujetar la fotografía -La teng- AH...- el fuerte viento hizo que la fotografía se deslizara de sus dedos, comenzando a volar por los aires y director hacia abajo ante los ojos de los dos jóvenes...

Y comenzó a caer... Justo hacia donde los cinco seguidores estaban, al otro lado del muro de arboles que dividía el patio frontal de la piscina.

-Es culpa de la Kaicho por tratar de quitármela. - bufo cual niño pequeño tras Isabella, que sintió un escalofrió calarle hasta los huesos, mirando la foto caer por el borde.

-_**¡Esto... Esto esta mal... Muy... mal!**_- como si la garganta se le hubiese cerrado del miedo, comenzó a hiperventilar, con los ojos tan grandes y las pupilas tan contraídas que parecía estar sufriendo ceguera. -_**¡¿Qu... Que... Que hago?! ¡Aunque baje, será muy tarde!**_- se grito a si misma cuando recordó la presencia de Cullen a su lado, que la miraba sorprendido y preocupado a la vez.

-¿Puedes... Recuperarla?- pregunto con la desesperación brillandole en los ojos. -Pero... Aun cuando bajes no alcanzaras a recogerla antes que ell... **¡¿QUE MIERDA EN EL MUNDO CREES QUE HACES?!**- engancho los brazos y halo hacia atrás a Edward, quien había comenzado a montarse en el muro del borde de la azotea.

-Este es el camino mas corto.- apunto despistadamente hacia abajo.

-**¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Seguramente morirás!**- grito antes de soltarlo al ver que bajaba la pierna del muro y se giraba a verle.

-La Kaichō me pidió que la recogiera, así que eso haré.- respondió como si fuese algo obvio.

-**¡¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?! **_¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS IRÍAS A TAL EXTREMO?!_

Edward abrió los ojos por un momento, sorprendido... ¿Por qué iría a ese extremo?

Ladeo el rostro y soltó una risilla, mientras el cabello le caía en el rostro de esa misma manera misteriosa que siempre brotaba en cada uno de sus movimientos. -Je... _"¿Por qué?",_ dices... Eso es porque...-

Entonces tomo el rostro de Isabella entre sus manos con suavidad...

Metiendo sus dedos largos entre los cabellos lisos y marrones, se inclino sobre ella, acercándola el, y...

_**La beso.**_

-_**Te amo, Swan**_.- clavo sus ojos verdes en ella, sonriendole tan perfectamente que cualquier ser viviente hubiese caído muerto de amor por aquel apuesto muchacho.

Isabella se quedo estática con la mente completamente en blanco. Y lo único que la hizo reaccionar fue ver como los zapatos de Cullen volaban en el aire ante ella, habiendo sido dejados atrás por el muchacho al subir al muro y lanzarse desde la terraza... Seis pisos hacia abajo.

-**¡CULLEN!- **

Isabella cayo de rodillas contra el muro, perturbada.

«_¿Que hizo...?_»

Edward salto entonces hasta perderse entre las ramas de uno de los frondosos arboles abajo, haciendo a la presidenta reaccionar con el sonido de las hojas agitándose.

«_¿Que hizo...?_»

Se escucho el sonido de algo caer al agua de la piscina.

Disparada como una bala se levanto y corrió hacia adentro de la escuela, bajando las escaleras casi sin tocarlas.

«_**¡¿Que hizo...?!**_»

Salio del edificio y corrio sin siquiera respirar hasta el area de la piscina, empujando el porton sin cuidado

«_**¡¿Que fue lo que hizo?!**_»

Entonces se detuvo.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, observo a Edward Cullen sentado al borde de la piscina, sujetando un borde de la fotografía con los labios, su camisa y corbata se habían hecho girones en los arboles y tenia múltiples raspones y cortadas sangrantes en el pecho, brazos, piernas y rostro.

-¿Ves...? Tuve suerte...- sonrió el joven, tomando la foto en sus dedos.

-En verdad...- Isabella se llevo una mano a la frente, sonriéndole profundamente aliviada de verlo vivo a pesar de haberse lanzado desde el ultimo piso. -Mucha suerte...-

Pasado un momento de silencio ella se acerco a el, agachándose. -**¡Idiota!- **le grito, sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza.

_-__**¡**_ _**Kaichō!**__-_ antes de poder continuar su conversa, el galope de los cinco seguidores junto con sus gritos los interrumpieron. _**– ¡¿Que sucedió?!-**_

_**-¡Wa! ¡Cullen**__!-_ exclamaron al ver las condiciones en las que el muchacho se encontraba, comenzando a agitarse entre ellos. -_**¡Rápido! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia!-**_

-¿Pero para que? Yo estoy bien.- pregunto Edward colocando cara de despistado.

**-¡¿COMO PUEDES ESTAR BIEN DESPUÉS DE SALTAR DESDE EL TECHO?!- **le rugió Isabella sin siquiera mirarle.

-Pero, Kaichō … ¿Como? ¿Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto entonces Seguidor A, deteniendo a la joven por un momento.

Se giro y miro seria por sobre su hombro hacia el muchacho herido, quien le devolvió la mirada fijamente, esperando, recibiendo un suspiro de respuesta. –Chicos… tengo algo que decirles…-

Los cinco muchachos detuvieron su agitación, mirando a su maestra extrañados.

-En realidad… el trabajo de medio tiempo que yo hago es-

SPLISH.

Una mano húmeda de dedos largos le tapo la boca antes de poder continuar, sorprendiéndose al escuchar la voz de Cullen a sus espaldas, habiéndose levantado para acercarse a ella y sonreír torcidamente hacia los cinco seguidores. –Oh, eso… De hecho, la Kaichō se vendió a si misma a mi después de la escuela.-

**-¡¿EEEHHH?!**- gritaron los cinco muchachos e Isabella, mirándole sorprendidos.

Ignorando sus reacciones, se inclino sobre la presidenta, estirando solo el dedo índice para hacer la señal de silencio en la boca de la chica de cabello castaño. –Como recompensa por mi acto de valor de hace rato… ¿Guarda este secreto por mi, si~?- le susurro sensualmente al oído, haciéndola tensarse en su sitio antes de alejarse rápidamente de él, mirándole por sobre el hombro con odio y las mejillas sonrojadas, mostrándole los dientes en su mueca fiera.

-**¡¿TU…?!**

Incluso en el lugar más recóndito de la preparatoria Forks, se logro escuchar el rugido de un demonio con la voz de una mujer enfurecida, gritando:

**-¡TE ODIO!**

_Al final… el secreto siguió siendo secreto._

-¡En otras palabras, usted trabaja siendo la guardaespaldas de Cullen!- exclamo impresionado Seguidor B.

-¡Es tan increíble, Kaichō!- Admiro Seguidor C.

-Si ese es el caso, no debimos interrumpirla.- se disculpo Seguidor D.

Isabella les miro con derrota. –No saquen sus propias conclusiones...-

.

.

.

-Bueno.- Cullen le clavo los ojos verdes, sonriéndole sugestivamente. –_Nadie podrá interrumpirnos ahora, Kaichō~._-

El rostro de Isabella se cubrió de rojo carmín ante sus palabras, poniéndose tensa como la cuerda de una guitarra. –**¡¿QUE?!-**

Recostado en la cama clínica y vestido con varias vendas y una bata de paciente, Cullen sujeto con una mano el ramo de flores que Bella le había llevado y con la otra sujeto el borde de la falda de cuadros de ella, deteniéndola del escape que intentaba hacer. –Ven con tu traje de Maid la próxima vez.- le canturreo con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

_En efecto, Edward termino en el hospital por sus múltiples heridas._

**-¡Suéltame, me voy a casa!-** le grito intentando correr y soltarse la falda.

_Y una vez más, esos días preocupantes, continuaron._

**.**

**.**

**.**

***¡Una cosa mas antes de irnos!***

**-Por favor, podrian darnos sus datos?-**

A: Oh! Nuestro propio intro!

B: Que suerte! ...Pero... Por que estamos los tres juntos!?

C: Oye! Donde estan nuestros nombres? Que con eso de A,B,C! Tacaña!

**Nombre:**

El trio de idiotas.

**Edad, clase:**

A: 16 / B: 16 / C: 17 (Todos en la clase 2-5)

**Tipo de sangre:**

A: B+ / B: A+ / C: O+

**Estatura:**

A: 1.80 m / B: 1.78 m / C: 1.82

**Habilidades especiales:**

Juegos de clan

**Lo que mas les gusta:**

_Bella~!_

_(A: Samuel Uley, B: Seth Clearwather, C: Quillic Ateara)_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**____****Kaichō wa Maid-sama!/ Capitulo 4 /Fin.**

**____****.**

**____****.**

**____****.**

* * *

**ACLARACIONES**:

***Shishiō**: puede traducirse como "Maestra" al estilo de los discípulos.

Bueno… estoy muerta. XD Y BIEN? QUE LES PARECIÓ EL PRIMER BESO DE NUESTRA PAREJA?! Sinceramente cuando lo vi por primera vez pensé: ….OK…. POR QUE TAN RAPIDO?! Pero créanme cuando les digo que la historia apenas comienza! Aun queda muuuucho por ver sobre Edward y Bella, así que no se desanimen!

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A:**

**Miin96**: Gracias :)

**aldi.f.22**: Esta Bella me encanta –nada parecida a la de crepúsculo en cuanto debilidad, pero a la vez tan parecida debido a que Edward siempre esta para rescatarla… aunque ella pueda hacerlo sola XD.- Y nuestro Edward… dios, que sexy xD estoy segura de realmente el jamas hubiese puesto ni un poco de atención en la película, por que… no le interesa xD. Muchas gracias por tu rvw!

**SoloRK**: -Dejaste rvw en el primer capitulo, pero te responderé aquí.- muchas gracias por seguirme! Espero que te gusten los otros capítulos y este nuevo!

Igualmente muchas gracias a los que dejan favoritos, alertas y a los que leen y no comentan : D

Se despide

**Kurenai Lukia**


End file.
